Falling In Love
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Dia orang yang telah merusak hari bahagianya, dia juga orang yang telah merusak cinta dan kesetiaannya. Kebersamaan mereka dalam keterpaksaan telah menumbuhkan rasa di hati gadis itu, hingga tiba saatnya mereka berpisah yang menciptakan luka dalam yang menganga lebar di hatinya. Lelaki itu berhasil menggenggam hati dan cintanya./OOC/Typos/Pair/NaruSaku-Ever!/ Chap 4 END plus epilog
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuSaku. Rated : T. Genre : Romance & Drama. Warning : OOC. Typos. Boring cause mainstream theme '-')

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

* * *

 **Falling In Love**

* * *

 **BRUMM!**

 **CKIIT!**

Sebuah mobil _Mercedes Benz G-Class_ bewarna putih dengan atap hitam berhenti secara tiba-tiba di depan mobil sedan yang di tumpangi oleh Sakura Haruno. Empat orang lelaki bermasker topeng keluar bersamaan, lalu menghampiri mobil Sakura sambil membawa senjata di tangan. Salah satu dari mereka menggedor jendela, sampai membuat supir yang mengendarai mobil sedan tersebut bergetar karena takut. Sakura tak kalah takut dari sang supir, bahkan sampai berkeringat dingin.

"Buka pintunya!"

Tak menjelang lama, pintu mobil tersebut terbuka. Lelaki yang tadi menggedor jendela segera menodongkan pistol di kepala supir, sementara Sakura tengah meronta dalam tarikan orang-orang keparat yang memaksanya keluar. Gadis itu bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba orang-orang itu datang dan menculiknya tepat di malam pesta pernikahannya.

Pesta mereka gagal dengan hilangnya Sakura..

"A-apa yang kalian inginkan dariku.." Nada bicara gadis itu terdengar bergetar. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini ia benar-benar merasa ketakutan. Dan lagi, tak satupun ada yang bisa menolongnya. Toh, siapa yang mau berkeliaran di jalan tol malam-malam begini. Hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang, namun tak berrniat berhenti walau si pengendara tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Masuk!" Lelaki itu mendorong paksa Sakura, menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil mereka. Sakura yang ketakutan hanya bisa duduk meringkuk dan pasrah ketika mereka mengingat kaki dan tangannya, lalu melakban mulutnya agar tak bisa berteriak minta tolong. "Ayo jalan." Kemudian mobil _Mercedes_ tersebut melejit cepat membawa Sakura di dalamnya, dan lebih dulu meninggalkan acara pernikahan sebelum pengantin wanita sempat tiba di Gereja.

Lelaki bermasker topeng yang duduk di dekat Sakura tengah menghubungi seseorang melalui sambungan ponsel. Sakura dapat melihatnya dalam ketakutan.

"Boss, kami sudah membereskannya." Lelaki itu berbicara kepada orang diseberang ponsel. Beberapa kali ia mengangguk, sebelum kemudian sambungan di putus oleh yang di telfon. "Semuanya, kita akan menuju ke mansion tua, Boss akan menyusul setelah kita tiba."

"Baik." Kemudian mobil putih tersebut semakin melaju, melewati jalan tol yang mulai sepi akan kendaraan. Sakura makin takut, bahkan sampai menangis dengan suara tertahan. Ia takut jikalau disakiti oleh orang-orang ini. Mereka terlihat seperti bukan orang baik. Gagal total. Pernikahannya bersama kekasihnya— Sasuke Uchiha benar-benar gagal. Sekarang ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa, selain pasrah dan menanti kedatangan Sasuke bersama polisi yang akan menyelamatkan dirinya dari orang-orang tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Melihat mobil yang sejak tadi di tunggu-tunggu telah datang, Sasuke beserta keluarga bergegas menghampiri. Mereka telat setengah jam. "Kenapa lama sekali?" Sasuke langsung menuding sang supir yang baru keluar. Ia membuka pintu belakang, dan terkejut saat tak mendapati calon Istrinya di dalam sana. "Di mana Sakura!?" Ia mencekal kerah kemeja supir berambut hitam tersebut dengan kalap. "DI MANA CALON ISTRIKU!?"

Itachi segera menahan Sasuke. "Tenanglah.." Ucapnya sambil menarik lengan sang adik, menjauhkannya dari supir tersebut. Sasuke melepaskan diri dari Itachi dengan cara menyentak lengannya hingga lepas dari cekalan sang kakak.

"Apa yang terjadi? Di mana putriku?"

Supir tersebut menundukan kepala. "Maafkan saya.." Mebuki tahu, sesuatu telah terjadi menimpa Sakura. "Saya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat mereka menodongkan pistol di kepala saya, lalu pergi membawa Nona Haruno." Dan benar saja perkiraan Mebuki. Kizashi langsung menahan tubuh wanita setengah baya itu yang lemah seketika. Ia memeluknya agar tak jatuh.

 **BAMM!**

Pukulan keras mendarat di wajah supir tersebut. "BODOH!" Sasuke meneriakinya dengan keras setelah memukul batang hidungnya. "Harusnya kau korbankan nyawamu untuk Sakura, bukan malah mengorbankan Sakura untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu!" Kali ini Fugaku yang menahan Sasuke agar tak bertindak lebih lanjut. Anggap saja satu pukulan sudah cukup untuk membayar kelalaiyan supir itu.

"Apa kau melihat wajah mereka?" Fugaku bertanya dengan tenang, sementara Sasuke tampak terengah menahan amarah. Rasa ingin menghabisi supir bodoh itu terbesit di dalam hatinya.

"Maaf Tuan, mereka semua memakai penutup kepala." Sasuke makin kalap begitu mendengar jawaban dari supir tersebut. Ia hendak memukul wajahnya lagi, namun Itachi lebih gesit mencegah. Supir tersebut menjatuhkan diri, lalu bersujud di kaki Sasuke sambil menangis. "Tolong maafkan saya Tuan, saya benar-benar menyesal atas kejadian ini. Mohon jangan apa-apakan saya, kasihanilah Istri dan anak saya."

Sasuke menarik kakinya. "Untuk apa mengasihani keluargamu sementara kau membiarkan mereka menculik Sakura." Ia berdesis geram. Benar-benar geram kepada lelaki bodoh itu.

"Kizashi.." Mebuki tersandar lemah di dada sang Suami. "Sakura kita, tolong selamatkan dia." Ia menangis, cemas memikirkan keadaan Sakura.

Sasuke berlari menghampiri mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman gereja. " Sasuke, kau mau apa?" Itachi menyusulnya dari belakang.

"Aku akan mencari Sakura, dan membunuh mereka yang berani menculik calon Istriku."

Mata Itachi membulat lebar mendengarnya. "Bodoh, kau hanya akan membahayakan nyawamu sendiri." Ia memegang pergelangan Sasuke dengan erat. "Jangan bertindak sesuka hatimu, kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini di kantor polisi."

"Aku tidak bisa diam saja dan mengharapkan bantuan dari orang. Ini bukan masalah sepele, mereka bisa membunuh Sakura kapan saja. Nyawa calon Istriku ada dalam bahanya. KAU HARUS TAHU ITU, NII-CHAN!" Dada Sasuke membusung ketika menarik nafas. Rasa cemas ini benar-benar menyiksanya. Ia bersumpah tidak akan tinggal diam bila mereka berani menyakiti Sakura, sekali pun sehelai rambutnya yang terputus.

"Okay, aku tahu itu. Tapi saat ini kau harus bisa tenang, ini juga demi keselamatan Sakura. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan bila kau berani mendatangi mereka? Menghadapi mereka semua? Mati di depan mata Sakura, atau Sakura yang mati di depan matamu? Itu yang kau inginkan?" Pada akhirnya Sasuke melunak. Benar juga kata Itachi, tak seharusnya ia gegabah. Toh, ini juga untuk keselematan Sakura. "Aku berjanji akan membawa Sakura kembali untukmu, percayalah." Itachi berkata sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Sekarang ayo kita kembali ke gereja."

Menghembuskan nafas, kemudian Sasuke mengikuti langkah Itachi. Tak ada yang harus diragukan bila Komandan Itachi turun tangan, dan tidak ada yang tidak beres bila Itachi yang menangani.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mengangkat wajah sembabnya begitu menyadari ada sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu hitam mengkilap di depannya. Seketika matanya melotot nyalang kepada orang bergender pria itu, menatapnya dengan sorot bengis. Lelaki bertatokan AI di dahinya itu tersenyum remeh, lalu berjongkok dihadapannya. Sakura mencoba mencaci-maki lelaki itu dengan keadaan mulut dilakban, namun hanya sebuah gumaman yang terdengar. Orang itu tertawa melihatnya.

Gaara menyentuh lakban yang melekat di mulut Sakura, kemudian membukanya dengan kasar. Alhasil, Sakura merintih pelan karenanya. Ia lalu menggapai dagu lancip gadis itu, dan membawa paksa pandangannya.

 **Cuihh!**

Gaara memejamkan mata merasakan air hangat melekat di pipinya. Gadis lancang itu meludahinya. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, brengsek!" Ia menggeram menahan amarah. "Dasar pengecut!" Makian berikutnya menghabiskan kesabaran Gaara. Ia langsung mencekal harang gadis itu, membuat empunya meringis pelan. Rasa sakit yang ketara saat jemari kasar itu mencengkram rahangnya dengan keras.

"Mulutmu kasar, harus di beri pelajaran agar lain kali bisa berhati-hati ketika berbicara kepada orang." Gaara menyeringai, Sakura merinding melihatnya. Lelaki tak beralis mata itu jauh lebih mengerikan daripada melihat Sasuke marah.

"Dasar bajingan!" Sakura meronta dalam jeratan tali. Sulit bergerak dalam keadaan kaki dan tangan terikat, terlebih ketika di ikat di bangku. "Akan kulenyapkan kau ketika nanti Sasuke datang ke sini." Kecamnya dengan mata melotot, bahkan nyaris melompat keluar dari rongganya. Gaara tak menanggapinya, malah tertawa.

"Heh, kau fikir lelaki bajingan itu akan datang menyelamatkanmu selayaknya super hero?" Sakura mencoba mengalihkan wajah ketika Gaara mendekatinya. "Jangan banyak berharap, ini bukan dunia film. Sebaiknya kau diam dan duduk manis di tempat ini."

Wajah Gaara semakin dekat dengan Sakura. "Menjauh dariku, brengsek!" Ia menggeleng kuat, menolak nafas hangat dari lelaki itu menerpa kulit wajahnya. Gaara semakin dekat, hanya tinggal beberapa centi untuk dapat menikmati bibir mungil Sakura.

"Sedikit saja menyentuh kulit wajahnya, kau akan mati di tanganku."

Sontak, Gaara menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura lalu menoleh ke arah ancaman tersebut berasal. "Payah." Kemudian ia berdiri, dan meninggalkan Sakura yang tampak lega. Air mata gadis itu telah habis tercurah selama berjam-jam, hingga kini ia tak lagi bisa menangis. Toh, menangis sekali pun juga tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Sakura hanya bisa berharap semoga kejadian ini cuma mimpi dalam tidurnya.

Gaara berdiri dihadapan pria berambut pirang yang mengenakan celana _blazer_ hitam dengan atasan kemeja putih panjang lengan serta dasi _orange_ pucat yang melilit dibagian lehernya. "Jangan coba-coba berlaku lancang kepada tahananku. Ini urusanku, bukan urusanmu. Jadi berhentilah ikut campur dalam masalahku." Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Naruto memperingati Gaara agar keluar dari masalahnya. Lelaki Sabaku itu memang gemar ikut campur dalam masalahnya, padahal mereka sudah tak mempunyai hubungan apapun setelah pertunangan kakaknya batal sebelum berlanjut.

Gaara yang muak mendengar ocehan tersebut langsung melenggang pergi dengan rasa kesal. Anak itu selalu saja memperingati dirinya agar menjauh dari bocah sepertinya. Melirik punggung lebar Gaara sesaat, kemudian Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar— di mana Sakura di sekap. Ia berjalan santai sambil memasukan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana.

Sakura sempat tercenung, namun buru-buru ia menyadarkan diri. Tsh, pria dihadapannya ini terlalu tampan dengan badannya yang tinggi dan rambut pirang tertata rapi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan? Kenapa kau menculikku seperti banci pengecut, pecundang?" Gadis manis itu langsung menudingnya sambil memberi tatapan bengis. Jangankan mau tersenyum, ekspresi semacam apapun tak terpasang di wajah tampan itu. Sikapnya terlalu dingin.

Setelah Gaara, kini giliran Naruto yang berjongkok dihadapan Sakura. Dia menatapnya dengan sepasang _blue safir_ tajam itu. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang pernah dilakukan oleh para Uchiha itu padaku."

"Apa yang mereka lakukan itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Kau salah orang."

Naruto memejamkan mata sipitnya sesaat. "Jadi Sasuke Uchiha itu orang lain? Bukan pacar ataupun calon Suamimu?" Sakura menarik kepalanya kebelakang saat Naruto menyentuh ujung dagunya. "Nona, kau akan segera tahu suatu saat nanti. Ingat, suatu saat nanti, tidak hari ini." Ia berdiri membungkuk. Sakura menahan nafas ketika Naruto mendekati wajahnya bersama dengan segaris senyum tipis. "Mereka harus merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, itulah keadilan." Kemudian Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Sakura.

Gadis berusia 22 tahun itu jatuh tertunduk. Kepalanya terkulai lemah, hingga helaian merah muda tersebut menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya yang basah karena air mata. Naruto membalik badan, lalu pergi menjauh dari tempat Sakura.

"Kau salah orang." Langkah Naruto terhenti. "Aku bukan pelakunya, tapi merekalah pelakunya.." Ia melirik gadis itu dengan kelapa menoleh ke samping. "Kenapa? KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU!? AKU TIDAK BERSALAH, MEREKA YANG BERSALAH! KAU SALAH ORANG!" Memejamkan mata, kemudian Naruto melanjutkan lagi langkahnya, meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah mengamuk di sana. "BRENGSEK KAU! AKAN KUHABISI KAU! LIHATLAH SUATU SAAT NANTI, AKU PASTI AKAN MENGHANCURKAN HIDUPMU!"

"Heh.." Naruto menganggapnya remeh.

 **BLAMM!**

Pintu kamar tersebut ditutup, kemudian ditinggal pergi. Sementara Sakura di dalam terdengar sedang menangis. Sungguh sial nasibnya, pernikahannya hancur gara-gara lelaki biadab tadi. Hangus sudah angan-angannya ingin menjadi seorang Istri dan Ibu dari anak-anak Sasuke. Ini sangat keterlaluan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Masih belum ada perkembangan.." Sasuke terduduk lemah di kursi setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Itachi. Delapan hari sudah berlalu, tapi tak sedikit pun mereka padat petunjuk mengenai kasus penculikan Sakura. Entah kemana mereka membawa pergi calon Istrinya, hingga hilang jejak. "Jangan cemas, kita akan terus berusaha selagi mampu." Itachi menepuk pundak Sasuke, lalu tersenyum tipis.

 **Tokk tokk!**

"Masuk!" Itachi menyahut ketukan tersebut dari dalam. "Ingat, tenangkan dirimu." Ucapnya pelan, namun hanya mendapat tatapan kosong dari sang adik. Sasuke cemas memikirkan keadaan Sakura. Entah baik-baik saja atau tidak dia saat ini.

 **Cklekk!**

"Komandan, kami mendapat laporan baru mengenai kasus penculikan Putri Haruno."

Sasuke bangkit dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Ia langsung menghampiri bawahan Itachi yang kini sedang membawa laporan di tangannya. "Bawa sini, biar kulihat siapa pelakunya." Sasuke merampas map bewarna biru muda tersebut dari tangan Kisame, dan segera membukanya setelah itu.

"Maaf Tuan, untuk saat ini masih belum diketahui siapa pelakunya. Itu hanya sepotong bukti kecil yang bisa membantu kita memberi petunjuk.."

Seketika Sasuke kembali murung, bahkan tatapannya kosong. Selama delapan hari mereka bekerja keras, tapi usaha mereka tak menghasilkan apa-apa. Upaya mereka terbuang sia-sia. Orang-orang itu bukan _gangster_ biasa, mereka terlahir dari orang-orang tangguh dan cerdik. Akan sulit mengungkap identitas mereka.

Itachi menatap map yang tergeletak di mejanya. "Aku mau keluar untuk mencari udara segar.." Kemudian Sasuke keluar secepatnya. Terlalu lama berada dalam ruangan tersebut membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak, terlebih tak ada kabar mengenai hilangnya Sakura. Ketidak— adanya sosok gadis merah muda itu membuatnya sakit merasakan kekurangan yang hilang dari dirinya.

Itachi membuka map yang tadi Sasuke letakan. "Kuharap sedikit banyaknya laporan ini bisa membantu kita.."

"Kami akan terus berusaha, Komandan.."

Itachi memijit pelipisnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Ini kasus paling sulit dipecahkan selama bertahun-tahun aku menjadi polisi." Ujarnya— sedikit mencurahkan isi hati. Rasa lelah dalam menangani kasus ini tak dapat dihindari lagi. Para _gangster_ itu sangat lihai dan licin seperti belut, terlalu sulit mengorek informasi tentang mereka. Baru kali ini Itachi dibuat selelah ini menangani kasus penculikan. Tapi tetap saja ia tak boleh menyerah, karena Sasuke sangat mencintai Sakura. Sudah menjadi tugasnya membahagiakan Sasuke— adik laki-laki satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata Sakura bergerak jeli mengamati Naruto yang baru masuk. Sedikit banyaknya ada rasa bahagia kala melihat pria itu datang menjengkuknya, lantaran sudah dua hari ia tak melihat batang hidung mancung itu. "Kemana saja kau dua hari ini?" Ia duduk dalam keadaan sebelah tangan di borgol ditiang kepala ranjang.

Naruto meletakan nampan yang ia bawa ke atas meja. "Kenapa memangnya? Apa mereka melecehkanmu?" Ia berdiri tegap sambil bercacak pinggang, namun tanpa ekspresi di wajah. Gadis ini mulai cerewet lagi, pasti banyak tuntutan.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?" Alis Naruto saling bertaut.

Sakura membuang muka ke arah samping. "Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin bertanya.." Pipinya tampak memerah, namun Naruto enggan mengakuinya. Sudah cukup gadis itu membebaninya dengan cara dia bersikap. "Kapan kau membebaskanku? Sudah sepulu hari termasuk hari ini, aku ingin melihat keluargaku." Pria itu menghembuskan nafas jenuh. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Sakura bertanya dengan mengatakan alasan ingin melihat keadaan keluarga, atau rindu pada calon Suaminya. Sungguh, ia muak mendengar tuturan semacam itu. "Mau sampai kapan aku jadi kucing peliharaanmu."

Badan Naruto membungkuk, dan berada dekat dari Sakura. "Berhentilah bertanya yang tidak-tidak ataupun menutur apa yang kau rasakan. Aku bukan tempat curhatmu." Telunjuknya menyentuh ujung dagu gadis itu, membawa tatapan tersebut. "Atau mungkin kau tak akan pernah aku lepaskan." Ia menatap sinis pada sepasang _zambrud_ milik Sakura. "Selamanya.."

Sakura menepis sentuhan Naruto terhadap dagunya. "Sasuke pasti datang menyelamatkanku dari orang gila sepertimu." Matanya mendelik. Sungguh, lelaki pirang ini benar-benar membuatnya geram setengah mati. Jika saja tangannya tak terikat, sudah pasti wajah tampan itu cacat karena kukunya. "Kau memang gila."

Naruto tersenyum remeh. "Kau bahkan lebih gila dariku.." Kemudian ia menarik wajah cantik gadis itu, dan mendekatkan padanya. "Kau gila karena terlalu banyak berharap dari orang seperti Sasuke Uchiha." Dahi lebar Sakura berkerut tebal mendengarnya. Ia sangat tak menyukai kata-kata yang baru saja lelaki itu ucapkan.

"Kau akan termakan kata-katamu sendiri kelak." Sakura meringis pelan saat kelima jemari tangan tersebut memegang lengannya dengan kuat. "Bodoh, kau menyakitiku!" Bahkan tenaganya tak berarti apa-apa untuk melepaskan cengkraman dari Naruto. Dia terlalu kuat untuk di lawan. "Pirang bodoh, sakit!" Rintihannya terdengar, membuat seringai tipis tercipta di wajah dingin Naruto.

"Mulut kasar, tapi menggemaskan.." Sakura tersentak. Perlawananannya terhenti seketika, dan malah menatap pria dihadapannya dengan tatapan shock. Rasa sakit di lengan kirinya hilang dalam sekejap. "Kau pasti tahu, Sakura Haruno."

Sakura mencoba memalingkan wajah dengan cara menggelengkan kepala. Lelaki itu mendekati wajahnya dengan seringai picik, dan ia takut sekali melihatnya. "Brengsek, apa yang mau kau lakukan!?" Bahkan dalam keadaan mendesak sekali pun mulut lancangnya tak henti menuai kalimat kotor.

Telunjuk panjang Naruto tertahan dibelahan bibir Sakura. "Yang kulakukan?" Seringainya melebar. "Ingin menyumpal mulutmu agar berhenti bicara kotor.." Sekujur tubuh Sakura membatu. Ia tak bisa mengelak ketika bibir merah milik lelaki itu membentur bibirnya, bahkan tanpa aba-aba langsung main lumat.

Sangking lebarnya melotot, sepasang bola mata Sakura terlihat seperti hendak melompat. Jantungnya berdebar keras, wajahnya memanas. Pria yang tak ia ketahui namanya itu telah mencuri ciumannya, sekali pun ini bukan ciuman pertama.

Sakura buru-buru menyadarkan diri dengan cara menggigit bibir Naruto saat menyadari dia semakin dalam memasuki rongganya.

"Ahh, shit!" Tautan bibir mereka lepas seketika. Naruto menyentuh bagian bibirnya yang terluka, sedetik kemudian rasa asin terecap di lidahnya. Berdarah. Bukannya marah atau apa, namun Naruto malah kembali memamerkan seringai lebar. "Aku suka wanita kasar." Sakura bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Dia seperti pria dewasa yang menyukai gadis cilik.

"Dasar gila!"

Menghiraukan makian tersebut, Naruto segera berdiri. Bukan untuk pergi, namun malah mengungkung Sakura dari atas. Tentunya gadis itu ketakutan. "Well, aku memang gila, tapi ada sebabnya." Ia menahan pergelangan gadis itu, lalu menyatukan ujung hidung mereka. Pipi Sakura merona karena sikap Naruto.

"M-menjauh, atau a-aku akan berteriak." Gadis itu mencoba memperingati untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Silahkan teriak sekerasnya, aku membiarkanmu melakukannya." Toh, mau sekuat apapun Sakura berteriak, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa mendengarnya. Ingat, saat ini mereka sedang bersembunyi di mansion tua yang terdiri dari tahun delapan puluhan. Ini tempat yang sepi, terlebih sudah 18 tahun mansion mewah ini kosong. Hanya Naruto yang terkadang datang untuk membersihkan mansion peninggalan Nenek moyangnya itu.

Sakura mengigit bibir bawah ketika merasakan endusan nafas di atasnya. Bersusah payah ia menahan diri menghadapi lelaki itu. Bagaimana bisa menolak bila ia ada dalam posisi terpojok, terpaksa menyerah dan pasrah.

"Biarpun dadamu rata, tapi kau cukup sexy untuk ukuran wanita.." Sakura mendelik. Kalimat _dada rata_ kedengaran kurang sedap di telinga. Pria ini orang yang blak-blakan, terutama menyangkut seleranya sendiri.

"Bodoh!"

Kembali tertawa, kemudian Naruto langsung meraub bibir _peach_ Sakura. Gadis itu mencoba meronta, namun tak berdaya. Ia terlalu lemah untuk menolak, terlebih menolak lelaki setampan dan sesexy Naruto. Sakura mengatupkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat, karena begitulah cara dia menahan diri agar tak terbuai. Toh, sia-sia saja, mau bagaimana pun ia tetap kalah.

 **Ddrrt.. drrtt..**

 _So love me like you do, lo-lo-love like you do.._

 _love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do.._

 _Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do.._

 _What are waiting for you.._

Menarik nafas malas, mau tak mau akhirnya Naruto melepaskan pagutannya terhadap bibir mungil Sakura. Ia merogoh saku celana, lalu mengambil ponsel miliknya yang berdering."Hallo?" Sapanya terhadap si penelepon. Terdengar ketus. "Ya, ada apa?" Ia bahkan tak kunjung beranjak meninggalkan tubuh Sakura. Malah bercakap masih dalam keadaan mengungkung gadis itu, namun menggunakan sebelah tangan.

Sakura membuka kelopak mata. Mendapati Naruto sedang berbicara di ponsel, ia langsung menarik nafas lega. Berterimakasih banyak kepada _Kami - Sama_ karena telah menyelamatkannya dari pria mesum itu.

"Apa!?" Sakura mengerutkan dahi. Pria itu terlihat kaget, tampak jelas dari air muka yang dia tampilkan. "Persiapkan semuanya, kita akan pergi secepatnya dari tempat ini.." Naruto duduk di tepi ranjang, meninggalkan Sakura yang terheran melihatnya. "Lakukan tugas kalian dengan baik, jangan sampai membuatku kecewa." Kemudian Naruto memutuskan sambungan secara pihak, bahkan sebelum orang diseberang sana sempat menuntaskan kalimat pertanda mengerti.

Sakura ikut duduk dibelakang Naruto. "Sudah kubilang, Sasuke pasti akan datang menyelamatkanku darimu, orang gila." Bola mata Naruto bergulir ke sudut. Ia melirik tak senang pada Sakura. Gadis banyak omong dan kelewat percaya diri.

"Terserah.." Naruto berdiri, lalu membuka langkah— ingin pergi.

"Hey!" Lelaki itu berhenti, namun tak membalik badan. Sakura tampak sedang mengulum senyum, entah karena apa ia jadi bahagia. "Kau kalah, jadi kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku." Naruto bergeming dari tempatnya, tetap berdiri di sana tanpa menoleh. Tatapannya lurus ke depan. "Siapa namamu?" Wajah Sakura memanas. Mulutnya ambil andil dalam hal memalukan ini.

Akhirnya Naruto tergugah. Ia lekas memutar kepala, dan menatap Sakura dengan dahi berkerut. "Kau tak perlu tahu.." Balasnya, setelah itu melenggang pergi dengan gaya angkuh. Sakura mendengus muak. Dia memang lelaki sombong, mentang-mentang memiliki paras rupawan. Biarpun begitu, tak sedikit pun Sakura tergiur dengan orang seperti dia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi melempar map di atas meja, tepat di depan Sasuke. Ia menggapai pinggiran meja, lalu tersenyum puas. "Sedikit lagi kita akan berhasil.." Ucapnya spontan. Sasuke tampak puas, dan turut tersenyum. Akhirnya, setelah belasan hari menunggu dan bersabar, ada kalanya penantian yang menyiksanya berakhir. Sungguh, inilah kabar yang Sasuke nantikan. Mendapat petunjuk PASTI mengenai penculikan Sakura.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, la lalu mendongak. "Terimakasih.." Itachi tersenyum tulus mendengarnya. "Terimakasih atas bantuanmu." Imbuhnya kemudian.

"Sasuke, sekarang ayo ikut aku.."

"Kemana?" Walau bingung, namun Sasuke tetap beranjak menuruti Itachi. Itach merangkul bahunya, dan membasa sang adik keluar dari kamar. Sudah 1 minggu dia tak keluar rumah, bahkan sampai bolos kuliah. Hilangnya Sakura membuat Sasuke frustasi.

Itachi mengacak surai jabrik sang adik. "Kita cari udara segar, minum kopi bersama lalu menjenguk calon mertuamu. Mereka berhak tahu mengenai kabar ini, sekalian kau minta do'a restu dari mereka supaya besok perkerjaan ini diperlancar.." Ia tergelak ketika mendapati ekspresi tak biasa di wajah Sasuke. Lelaki itu memang akan marah bila diperlakukan selayaknya anak kecil.

"Jika tak ingat jasamu, kupastikan tanganmu patah."

Itachi meringis. "Ok, fine." Ia melepaskan rangkulannya terhadap bahu Sasuke. "Jangan marah-marah, nanti keberuntungang tak lagi berihak padamu." Sasuke mendecih. Kakak yang banyak omong.

"Setelah kejadian ini, aku bersumpah akan menajaga Sakura. Sekali pun nyawaku menjadi taruhan." Itachi menatap Sasuke. "Aku tak akan lalali lagi." Lanjut pria itu, lalu tersenyum kecut. Naruto Namikaze, dialah yang menculik Sakura. Dia adalah adik dari mantan kekasih Itachi yang telah meninggal 2 tahun lalu. Meninggal karena tabrakan di jalan raya, saat Itachi mengajaknya makan malam di sebuah restoran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey!" Tenten menoleh ke arah Sakura yang tadi memanggilnya. Sebelum membuka mulut, Sakura melongok di atas bahu Tenten terlebih dulu. Hanya ingin memastikan kalau tidak ada orang yang mendengar pembicaraannya. "Aku mau tanya.." Ia menggeser duduknya dari tengah ranjang menjadi ke tepi. "Ano, siapa nama laki-laki pirang itu?" Tenten tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Masalahnya, laki-laki berambut pirang ada dua orang di rumah ini.

"Yang mana?" Tenten bertanya disela kesibukannya memasukan lipatan baju ke dalam lemari. "Laki-laki pirang di sini ada dua, yang satu bawahan dan yang satunya lagi atasan." Bibir Sakura mengerucut. Ia jadi bingung yang mana orangnya. "Mungkin' kah Deidara - _Senpai_?" Tenten mencoba membenarkan. Rasanya tak masuk akal bila Sakura tidak tahu nama Boss mereka, mengingat keduanya kerap berduaan di dalam kamar. Entah apa yang sudah mereka lakukan.

"Eumm.. itu, yang yang rambut pendek. Boss kalian." Tenten tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ternyata benar, Sakura tidak tahu nama Boss mereka. Well, jadi apa saja yang selama ini mereka lakukan? Yang Tenten fikirkan hanya bermesraan, namun yang Sakura alami penderitaan. Tenten mengira Naruto menculik Sakura karena Tuan muda nya itu mencintai dia, namun ternyata kenyataan jauh lebih pahit dari khayalan yang ia bayangkan.

Tenten segera meninggalkan pekerjaannya, dan menghampiri telak ranjang Sakura. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu nama Tuan muda?" Gadis itu menggeleng dengan wajah polos, Tenten meringis melihatnya. "Astaga.." Ia kemudian ikut duduk disebelah Sakura. "Nama Tuan muda Naruto Namikaze, anak bungsu dari satu kakak perempuannya yang sudah lama meninggal."

Sakura langsung tertarik. "Hm, meninggal karena apa?"

Tenten rasa Sakura memang harus tahu, biar dia tak salah paham. "Begini, Nona Naruko itu adalah kekasih Itachi Uchiha. Pada suatu malam Itachi datang ke rumah menjemput Nona Naruko untuk mengajaknya makan malam di luar, tapi saat di jalan mereka mengalami kecelakaan. Keadaan Nona Naruko kritis, dan dia meninggal setelah beberapa jam sempat di rawat di rumah sakit."

"Apa karena itu Naruto jadi memendam dendam kepada keluarga Uchiha?" Gadis bercepol dua itu mengangguk— membenarkan. "Bukankah itu hanya kecelakaan yang tak disengaja? Bagaimana mungkin Itachi - _Niisan_ mencelakai orang yang dia cintai?"

"Tidak, kau salah.." Kerutan di dahi lebar Sakura makin tebal. Tenten semakin mendekatinya, ingin berbisik saja agar tidak ada anak buah yang mendengar obrolan mereka. "Yang aku dengar, Tuan muda mendapat informasi tentang kematian Nona Naruko. Katanya kecelakaan itu memang disengaja, mereka sudah merencanakannya dari awal. Tuan Uchiha lah yang merencanakan pembunuhan itu, karena sebenarnya dia tak merestui hubungan Nona Naruko dan Itachi.."

Sakura terkejut. "Kenapa tidak direstui?"

Tenten mengangkat bahu. Untuk pertanyaan itu ia tak bisa menjawab, karena sejujurnya ia benar-benar tidak tahu. Yang pasti ada alasan tertentu dibalik kenekatan Naruto melakukan tindakan kriminal, hanya saja mulutnya terlalu rapat untuk mengatakan semuanya. Bahkan kepada orang tuanya sendiri. Awalnya Tenten mengira kalau Sakura kekasih Naruto yang telah dijodohkan dengan pria lain, tapi ternyata ia salah mengira. Rupanya Sakura ada hubungan dengan para Uchiha itu. Pantas saja Naruto menculiknya. Untuk balas dendam rupanya.

Sakura menatap sepasang kaki miliknya dari atas. "Dia harus mejelaskan semuanya.." Ia bergumam pelan. Tenten dapat mendengarnya, namun terlalu samar untuk dijelasi.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Buru-buru Sakura mengangkat kepala lalu menggeleng. "Eumm, aku hanya bilang mungkin hidupku tidak akan lama lagi.."

"Hus, jangan bilang begitu, sudah lama aku mengenal Tuan mudah." Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapinya. Tenten memang sudah lama mengenal Naruto, tapi ia baru mengenalnya dalam hitungan belasan hari. Mana ia tahu seperti apa orang yang bernama Naruto Namikaze. Yang kata orang baik bak malaikat, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba membunuhnya dengan tragis bak malaikat pencabut nyawa. Hanya membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura bergidik. Sakura tak bisa percaya begitu saja kepada orang yang baru ia kenal, terlebih orang itu adalah Boss dari _gangster_ ternama di kota ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura meringis ketika merasakan perih dibagian pergelangan tangannya. Gara-gara terlalu lama di borgol, garis merah memar menghias kulit mulusnya. Ia diperlakukan selayaknya binatang, tidak bisa keluar, makan pun di beri seperti kucing. Bahkan, buang air sekali pun ia di pantau. Rasanya seperti hidup dalam penjara, walau sebenarnya ia tak tahu seperti apa rasa dipenjara. Gadis itu di buat bergegas bangun saat seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tergesa. Tentunya ia terkejut.

Naruto masuk dengan langkah tergesa, kemudian langsung mendatangi Sakura yang tampak heran melihatnya. "Ada apa?" Gadis itu bertanya, namun ia hiraukan dan malah membuka borgol yang mengikat pergelangan Sakura. "Sudah kubilang, bukan." Ia tersenyum menang, terlebih ketika Naruto menatapnya dengan sorot tajam. "Kau kalah, Naruto.."

Pria muda itu mengerutkan kening. "Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

Sakura tersenyum jahil. "Dara mana saja bisa." Ia menyeringai.

Naruto memutar matanya bosan. "Terserah.." Jawabnya acuh tak acuh, lalu menarik Sakura keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Hey, kau mau membawaku kemana lagi? Apa seperti ini caramu bertindak bila sudah kalah?" Sakura memprotes di tengah mengikuti langkah Naruto. Ck, pria itu bahkan enggan melepaskan gandengan pada tangannya.

".."

Sakura mendengus kala tak mendapat respons. "Payah."

Naruto berhenti secara mendadak, tanpa sengaja membuat Sakura menubruk punggung lebarnya. Gadis manis itu komat-kamit dibelakang Naruto. "Sial!" Pria itu mengumpat kala mendapati beberapa mobil polisi memasuki halaman mansion. "Mereka lebih cepat dari yang aku perkirakan." Telinga Sakura berdiri begitu mendengar ucapan tersebut.

"SASUKE, TOL—"

Naruto membekap mulut Sakura. Tak hanya itu, ia bahkan menodongkan laras pistol di kepalanya. "Diam, atau aku pecahkan kepalamu." Gadis itu mengangguk patuh. Jika disuruh memilih, tentu ia lebih sayang nyawa. "Ikut aku." Lelaki itu menyeretnya ke suatu tempat. Bukan turun ke bawah, namun malah membawanya naik ke lantai atas. Saat ini mereka sedang menuju ke atap mansion. Sakura berkeringat dingin, terlebih melihat laras pistol terarah di kepalanya. Ia belum mau mati sekarang, setidaknya ia masih mau menikmati keindahan dunia.

"BERHENTI!" Obito Uchiha menodongkan senjata api ke arah Naruto. Mata Sakura membulat mendapati sang Paman dibelakang mereka. "Angkat tangan!" Tak lama kemudian Sasuke dan beberapa anak buah lainnya tiba di atap mansion. Tak kunjung patuh, Naruto malah menunjukan aksi nekatnya kepada mereka, membuat Sasuke terbelalak seketika melihatnya.

"Biarkan, atau aku tarik pelatuknya?" Lelaki bermata sipit itu menyeringai. Tidak ada pilihan lain untuk mereka, kecuali menjuhkan senjata. Mana mungkin Sasuke sanggup melihat Sakura diperlakukan seperti itu, jadi terpaksa ia mengalah.

"Jatuhkan!"

"Apa?" Obito menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"AKU BILANG LEPASKAN SENJATA KALIAN!"

Obito dan yang lainnya menjatuhkan senjata mereka di lantai. Sial sekali, capek-capek mendapatkan pelaku, Sasuke malah seenaknya menyerah. Perjuangan mereka jadi sia-sia. Sakura menitikan air mata, menatap Sasuke dengan mata berlinang. Lelaki emo itu balas menatapnya, namun dengan tatapan kosong. Sakura tahu apa yang saat ini Sasuke rasakan. Pasti sesak sekali, apalagi melihat keadaannya.

Sebuah _helikopter_ bewarna hitam kilap tampak terbang di udara, dan singgah tepat di atas kepala mereka. Seseorang memunculkan diri, lalu menjatuhkan tali ke bawah. Sebelum menggapai tali tersebut, Naruto memberi salam hormat pada para polisi tersebut. Sambil tersenyum ia mengedipakan sebelah mata.

"Sial!"

Sai mengangkat tangan, mengisyaratkan pada mereka untuk menarik tali tersebut. "Perpeganglah yang erat, nanti kau jatuh." Karena masih sayang nyawa, Sakura patuh pada perintah Naruto. Ia malah melingkarkan tangannya di bagian leher pria itu, Sasuke patah hati melihatnya. Toh, tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. Berani melepaskan tembakan, maka bersiap-siaplah kehilangan Sakura. Jatuh Naruto, jatuh pula Sakura. Sasuke terpaksa harus memilih mengalah demi keselamatan Sakura, dan pulang dengan usaha sia-sia.

Naruto Namikaze terlalu tangguh untuk di kalahkan, dan terlalu cerdas untuk menyaingi strategi nya..

* * *

 _ **To be continued..**_


	2. Chapter 2

makan rDisclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Pairing NaruSaku slight SasuSaku. Genre : Romance & Drama. Warning : OOC. Typos. Boring cause mainstream theme '-')

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

* * *

 **Falling In Love**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Mebuki beranjak dengan cepat ketika melihat kedatangan Itachi dan Sasuke. Wanita setengah baya itu bergegas menghapiri keduanya, ingin menanyakan tentang Sakura. "Di mana putriku? Kalian membawanyakan?" Sasuke mencoba tersenyum, ia lalu membawa Mebuki duduk bersama. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk masalah ini. Bersyukur hanya ada Mebuki sendiri.

Sasuke memejamkan mata sesaat. "Maaf, kali ini kami gagal.." Mebuki membekap mulutnya begitu mendengar pernyataan tersebut. "Kumohon, beri aku waktu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Aku janji akan membawa Sakura untukmu." Air mata kembali mengaliri pipi Mebuki. Kabar inilah yang sangat ia takutkan. Mendengar Sakura tak kembali.

"S-sakura..."

Sasuke menundukan kepala menyesali kekalahannya. Ia lemah terhadap Sakura, dan Naruto memanfaatkan kelemahannya tersebut dengan cara menggunakan Sakura untuk senjata. Dia memang licik dan penuh tipu muslihat. "Padahal sedikit lagi." Ia berujar pelan. Itachi menyentuh bahunya, lalu mencengkramnya.

"Chouji.." Lelaki berbadan bulat itu menghampiri Itachi begitu dipanggil. "Tolong antarkan Nyonya Mebuki pulang, dan tolong jaga Nyonya Mebuki untukku." Chouji mengangguk hormat, menuruti perintah dari sang atasan.

"Baik pak."

Mebuki meninggalkan tempat duduknya. "Kumohon Sasuke, Itachi.." Pintanya terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi. "Selamatkan Sakura dari orang-orang jahat itu, jangan biarkan putriku menderita." Sasuke bahkan enggan mengangkat kepala. Ia merasa malu kepada Mebuki, terlebih dia adalah calon mertuanya.

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk putri Anda, Nyonya." Itachi tersenyum tipis. Mebuki mengusap pipinya yang basah, mengangguk kemudian ia melangkah sambil di ikuti dari belakang oleh Chouji. "Selamat malam." Hanya Itachi yang menyahut, sementara Sasuke masih tampak terpukul karena kejadian tadi. Memang tak mudah untuk Sasuke menerima semua ini, terlebih lagi Sakura di culik tepat saat malam pernikahan mereka.

Itachi ikut duduk disebelah Sasuke. "Tadi itu kita bisa saja berhasil kalau kau tak menyuruh mereka menjatuhkan senjata.." Sasuke meliriknya.. "Kau sendiri yang memberi dia kesempatan untuk melarikan diri, jadi jangan salahkan orang disekitarmu." Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak sang adik, lalu kembali berdiri. "Jangan lemah hanya karena ancaman semacam itu, aku tahu kau lelaki kuat. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau istirahat untuk melanjutkan penyelidikan besok. Siapkan staminamu." Kemudian Itachi melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Lelaki berdandan emo itu mengusap wajahnya. Ini hari yang melelahkan, tidak ada ujung untuk masalah ini. Ia hanya heran, kenapa mereka harus terlibat masalah dengan putra bungsu Namikaze. Gara-gara masa lalu Itachi ia dan Sakura jadi terkena imbasnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Ia tahu ini karma yang di kirim oleh _Kami - Sama._ Ini adalah pembalasan untuk keluarganya, terutama untuk Fugaku Uchiha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Helikopter_ dengan desain mewah tersebut mendarat sempurna di atas kepala gedung. _Baling-baling_ nya masih setia berputar, menimbulkan angin kencang di area tertinggi tersebut. Tak lama kemudian pintu _helikopter_ tersebut terbuka secara otomatis, menampakan orang di dalamnya. Naruto melepaskan _earphone_ dari telinganya, lantas ia letakan disebelah tempatnya duduk bersama Sakura. Sejak tadi gadis itu diam saja, biasanya cerewet. Biarlah, Naruto tetap tak peduli.

"Apa sebelumnya mereka ada menggeledah _apartement_ ku?"

Sai mengangguk. "Tapi mereka langsung pergi begitu tak mendapati kita di sana."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Heh, mereka fikir semudah itu.." Ia beranjak lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Kita sudah sampai, cepatlah berdiri." Tak kunjung patuh, gadis itu malah meliriknya dengan tatapan sinis dari bawah. "Apa!?" Dahinya menyerngit mendapat tatapan seperti itu.

Sakura mendecih, namun kemudian ia berdiri dengan malas-malasan. "Jangan sentuh, aku bisa sendiri." Ia langsung menepis tangan Naruto saat hendak disentuh. "Aku punya mata untuk melihat." Cetusnya sebal. Naruto memutar mata, lalu mengangkat bahu. Ia tak mau pusing hanya gara-gara menghadapi gadis merah muda yang satu ini.

"Terserah."

Tak ada tanggapan. Sakura mendahului Naruto, berlalu dihadapanya— hendak turun dari _helikopter._ Ajaib, tiba-tiba sudut bibir Naruto tertarik ke atas. Sakura menggembungkan pipi, lalu memutar badan. Ia kembali menghadap ke arah Naruto. Untuk kali ini saja, sepertinya ia butuh bantuan dari lelaki gila itu.

Naruto langsung menarik pinggang Sakura, kontan membuat empunya tersentak. "Sai, siapkan tangga." Sakura memicing, Naruto hanya mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya. "Lain kali jangan menyerobot jika tidak mau tertipu." Gadis manis itu meringis geram. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menjabak rambut pirang itu sampai rontok.

 **Tepp!**

"Lepaskan, aku bisa jalan sendiri.." Lagi-lagi Sakura mendahului Naruto. Berjalan seterusnya, dan mendadak berhenti saat mendapat ide cemerlang. Ia tahu ini mustahil, karena kali ini Naruto membiarkannya berjalan sendiri. Inilah kesempatan untuk kabur. Diam-diam Sakura tersenyum, namun sebelum itu ia melirik ke arah Naruto berada. Dan, seketika ia blank kala tak mendapati sosok Naruto dibelakangnya. "Ehh!?" Matanya terus— menerus mengerjap.

"Jangan fikir aku akan membiarkanmu bebas.." Sakura terkejut bukan main ketika sosok yang ia cari-cari kini tengah berdiri tegap dihadapannya. "Bodoh!" Naruto langsung membopong tubuh mungil Sakura, dan membawanya turun ke lantai bawah. Menghiraukan makian dan pukulan, ia malah tertawa di tengah meniti anak tangga. Sai dan beberapa anak buah Naruto yang lainya turut tersenyum menyaksikan keduanya.

"Bodoh, turunkan aku!" Pukulan demi pukulan tak henti mendarat di punggung lebar Naruto. Baginya pukulan itu tidak sakit, rasanya seperti di pijat. "Hey!" Sakura mulai kesal di tengah mengayun-ngayunkan betis jenjangnya di udara. "Turunkan aku! Aku punya kaki, aku bisa jalan sendiri." Ia terus mengomel dalam gendongan Naruto. Percaya atau tidak, pria itu membawanya selayaknya karung beras. Mudah sekali dia membopong.

"Tidak akan, nanti kau melarikan diri." Jawab lelaki itu sambil terus menuruni anak tangga. Ada alasan tersendiri Naruto turun lewat tangga, lift terlalu berbahaya untuk mereka. Terlebih Sakura, dia bisa kapan saja melarikan diri. Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh gadis nekat? Naruto tahu Sakura nekat, Sai yang mengatakan semuanya. Sebelum menculik Sakura mereka mengstalkernya terlebih dulu kemudian baru bertindak setelah mengenal sang sasaran secara rinci.

Sakura makin dibuat kesal. "Bodoh! Jika kau ada diposisiku aku yakin kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku."

"Sayangnya aku ada diposisiku sendiri.." Keduanya telah berhasil melewati dua lantai. "Nikmati sendiri posisimu saat ini."

Kalimat acuh tersebut sukses memancing amarah Sakura. Hatinya dongkol, membuatnya kembali memukuli punggung lebar Naruto. Kali ini lebih keras, namun tetap tak berdampak apapun pada lelaki itu. Sial, dia kuat sekali. "Pirang bodoh, aku benci padamu." Naruto hanya mengangkat kening mendengarnya. Itu sudah biasa. Dua minggu hidup bersama dan waktu singkat tersebut telah membuatnya mengenal Sakura Haruno dari dalam mau pun luar. "Aku benci kau. SANGAT BENCI!" Dan, itulah kalimat andalan Sakura. BENCI.

"Ck!" Naruto berdecak. Berisik sekali mendengarkan ocehan Sakura. "Kalau kau tidak mau diam, aku akan melemparmu ke bawah sana. Bayangkan seperti apa jadinya dirimu bila aku lempar dari sini." Sakura melotot. Sejak awal ia tegaskan, Naruto Namikaze memang gila. Sampai detik pun ini dia masih gila.

"NARUTO GILA! BODOH!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto memasuki mansion megah tersebut bersama dengan senyum lebarnya. Saat mendapati seorang wanita tengah membelakanginya di depan _kitchen set_ , ia bergegas menghampirinya. Ingin memberi pelukan hangat kepada wanita itu, sudah dua minggu ia tak pulang karena disibukan dengan urusan di luar. Belum lagi masalah Sakura. Naruto tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila kedua orang tuanya sampai mengetahui tentang Sakura. Ia hanya berharap mereka tidak akan pernah tahu sampai kapapan pun.

 **Grephh**

"Ibu.." Sambil memejamkan mata Naruto menyesap wangi khas sang Ibu. Ia rindu wewangian mawar ini. Kushina tersentak, malah sempat terkejut. Hanya sesaat, kemudian keterkejutan Kushina telah terganti oleh senyum. Putra tampan nya sudah pulang setelah dua minggu mengurung diri di _apartement_ , tidak boleh pula dikunjungi dengan alasan lelah dan ingin istirahat sampai beberapa hari.

"Sayang, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya ketika Kushina bergerak— membalik badan. "Ya ampun, kau tampak kurang sehat." Wanita itu langsung panik melihat Naruto tampak pucat. Sepasang mata sipit itu terlihat agak membengkak, mungkin karena kurang tidur. Dan lagi, rambut pirang kesayangannya itu tak lagi tertata rapi. Kali ini agak berantakan dari biasanya. "Apa kau sakit, Naruto?"

Pria muda itu menggenggam tangan Kushina yang tengah mengusap pipinya. "Tidak kok, ini hanya penyakit rinduku pada Ibu.." Ia tersenyum, lalu mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Kushina.

Wanita itu menghela nafas. "Ibu tahu, kau makan tak teratur selama beberapa hari ini." Naruto meringis. Memang benar, seorang Ibu tidak bisa di bohongi. Hanya seorang anak yang paling mudah di bohongi oleh seorang Ibu. "Jangan suka berbohong, Ibu tidak suka dengan kebohongan."

Mata Naruto menyayu. "Maafkan aku, Ibu."

Kushina memeluknya. "Ibu maafkan, tapi dengan 1 syarat."

"Apa itu?"

Wanita bermanik _violet_ itu tersenyum manis. "Malam ini jangan pulang, menginaplah bersama Ibu di sini." Naruto melirik ke sekitar. Sedikit berat menerima tawaran tersebut, mengingat adanya Sakura di _apartement_ baru bersama beberapa anak buahnya. Gadis bodoh itu tak bisa ditinggalkan sendirian, dia bisa bertindak macam-macam untuk melarikan diri. Naruto tak bodoh untuk tak mengenal dengan baik sifat asli Sakura. Dia itu gadis bodoh dengan akal pendek.

"Eumm.."

Kushina mengela nafas. Tidak dikatakan sekali pun ia sudah tahu bahwa Naruto menolak untuk menginap. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu Ibu sendirian selama 3 harian ini." Pria itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung. "Ayahmu pergi keluar kota, masih belum ada kepastian kapan Ayah akan kembali. Mungkin agak lama."

Naruto menghempas bokongnya di sofa. "Kenapa tak bilang padaku?" Ia meraih buah apel, kemudian menggigitnya. "Aku kira Ayah akan menyerahkan pekerjaan di kantor kepadaku."

"Ayah hanya tidak ingin kau repot, apalagi kau punya kesibukan sendiri menangani cabang perusahaan kita yang ada di kota _Myobokuzan_.." Melihat selembar koran tergeletak di atas meja, Naruto langsung mengambilnya. "Ayah berpesan pada Ibu, kau jangan kecewakan dia. Bekerjalah dengan giat, karena hanya kau yang bisa kami andalkan untuk melanjutkan tugas kakakmu yang belum selesai." Kushina berkata disela mengaduk coklat panas yang sengaja ia buatkan untuk putranya.

"Hm!?" Dahi Naruto berkerut tebal melihat berita di koran hari ini.

 _Di duga, putri tunggal Haruno telah diculik oleh segerombolan gengster. Kejadian itu terjadi tepat saat malam pernikahan putri tunggal Haruno dan putra bungsu Uchiha. Sampai saat ini masih belum ada kepastian mengenai masalah ini, hanya kesabaran dan kerja keras yang akan menjawab semuanya kelak._

"Ibu juga baru tahu hari ini putri tunggal Haruno diculik.." Kushina meletakan secangkir coklat panas dihadapan Naruto yang tampak fokus dengan kabar berita mengenai hilangnya Sakura Haruno. "Kasihan juga, pernikahannya jadi gagal. Entah bagaimana calon Suaminya bisa menghadapi masalah ini. Mungkin dengan cara banyak-banyak bersabar.." Naruto meletakan kembali koran tersebut, lalu menyandarkan punggung lebarnya di badan sofa.

Sepertinya ia harus mengambil tindakan sebelum kedua orang tuanya ikut terlibat dalam kasus ini..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat membuka pintu kamar tersebut, Naruto langsung mendapati Sakura sedang duduk di tengah ranjang. Hari ini gadis itu tampak diam, dan... Naruto terdiam sambil memerhatikan Sakura dari muka pintu. Dia tampak sedang meringis sambil memegangi pergelangnnya yang memerah. Ia turut meringis pula melihat gadis itu terluka. Naruto sadar bahwa perlakuannya kepada Sakura sangat kejam. Ia memperlakukan gadis itu selayaknya kucing peliharaan, bahkan lebih dari itu. Sedikit berlaku baik tak jadi masalah, bukan?

Saat tiba Naruto ikut duduk di tepi ranjang. Sakura sempat terkejut, namun seketika ia terdiam ketika Naruto meraih tangannya. "Kau sudah makan?" Dia bertanya disela membukakan kunci borgol yang mengikat tangan kirinya. Ini terlalu aneh, sampai-sampai Sakura tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat ini. Sikap Naruto kali ini benar-benar menyentuh hatinya.

Begitu terbuka, Naruto mengelus pergelangan Sakura yang memar. Ia tahu itu sakit, namun jika dibandingkan jauh lebih sakit dirinya daripada luka memar Sakura. Sulit melupakan masa lalu, terlebih ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya. Jika bukan gara-gara Uchiha itu, mungkin saat ini Sakura tengah berbahagia bersama Sasuke. Hanya saja ini tidak adil untuk Naruto. Sebagai adik ia menderita saat kehilangan kakaknya, dan Sasuke yang juga sebagai adik harus merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Kehilangan adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan, terutama kehilangan orang yang sangat disayangi.

"Ini hanya memar, nanti juga sembuh sendiri.." Naruto tersadar oleh suara halus tersebut. Sepertinya ia terlalu fokus dengan bekas memar dibagian pergelangan tangan Sakura, sampai membuatnya tercenung sesaat. "Kau tadi dari mana?" Sakura meringis pelan ketika tak melihat wajah tampan si pirang itu tak menampakan ekspresi. Menurutnya Naruto adalah kaum adam penuh misteri yang pernah ia temui dalam sepanjang hidup. Pria itu sangat misterius, sulit menemukan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Kau bahkan tak menyentuh makananmu.." Naruto meraih nampan yang terletak di atas meja, kemudian memangkunya. "Kenapa? Apa kau mau makan _road food_?" Ia mengangkat wajah. "Atau mau aku suapkan?" Senyumnya terkembang ketika melihat Sakura gelagapan karena ucapannya. "Mau?"

Sesendok sup tersodor di depan wajah Sakura. Buru-buru gadis itu menggeleng, bahkan membekap mulut— menolak suapan tersebut. "Aku tidak mau makan!" Tolaknya dengan suara teredam. Naruto menghela nafas, lalu meletakan kembali sendok di tangannya ke dalam mangkuk yang berisi sup.

"Jadi kau mau apa?"

"Pulang."

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak boleh saja.."

Sakura berbaring memunggungi Naruto, lalu menarik selimut dan membungkus seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke ujung kepala. Naruto mendesah. Dia mulai mengambek lagi. "Aku akan membawamu jalan-jalan keluar, tapi dengan 1 syarat."

"Syarat apa?" Gadis mungil itu bertanya dibalik selimut.

Naruto mendekatinya. "Jangan minta pulang, okay?" Dia bekata dengan suara pelan.

Hening sesaat. Sakura diam sambil menimbang pilihan. Toh, setidaknya ia bisa merasakan udara segar setelah lama terkurung. "Eumm, aku tak janji." Jawabnya dari dalam gumulan selimut putih tersebut

"Baiklah, setidaknya untuk beberapa hari ini kau tak merengek minta pulang." Naruto berdiri. "Cepatlah bangun, aku menunggumu di bawah." Kemudian ia melenggang pergi. Tak lagi merasakan kehadiran Naruto, kepala pink Sakura menyembul sebatas leher. Pandangannya mengedar ke sekitar, menatap tepat ke arah jendela kaca. Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan jalan-jalan disaat cuaca sebagus ini. Memang agak dingin, tapi setidaknya bisa menghirup udara segar dan berbelanja. Ini juga belum larut, masih ada kesempatan menghabiskan waktu di luar.

Gadis itu bangun dari rebahnya, lalu turun meninggalkan ranjang. Setidaknya ia ingin mengenakan baju hangat agar tak kedinginan saat nanti berada di luar..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kushina menyerngitkan dahi saat mendapati dua orang lelaki berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia mengenal salah satu diantara mereka. Itachi Uchiha, mantan kekasih putrinya. Yang ia tahu, lelaki berambut hitam— kebiruan disebelah Itachi adalah adiknya, hanya saja ia tak pernah mengenal putra Uchiha yang lain selain Itachi.

"Selamat malam, Bibi.." Itachi menyapa lebih dulu. Sebenarnya sudah dari beberapa hari yang lalu ia ingin mendatangi Kushina untuk minta keterangan, hanya saja ia merasa tak enak, terlebih bila mengingat masa lalu. Naruto membuatnya tak punya pilihan lain.

"Selamat malam. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Maaf sebelumnya.." Itachi menunjukan tanda kepolisiannya kepada Kushina. "Apa putra Bibi ada?"

Terdiam sesaat, lalu Kushina menggeleng. "Tidak, sekitar 2 jam tadi dia pergi. Ada apa ini? Apa yang sudah Naruto lakukan?"

"Dia melakukan kejahatan.." Mata Kushina membulat begitu mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. "Putra Anda telah menculik Sakura Haruno." Kushina terdiam membatu. Jadi selama ini dendam atas kematian Naruko masih tersimpan di hati Naruto, sampai dia nekat bertindak di luar batas. "Kami harus segera menangkapnya sebelum terjadi apa-apa. Maaf, apa Anda tahu di mana Naruto Namikaze sekarang?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak tahu. Sudah 2 minggu dia tak pulang, dan baru tadi dia datang mengunjungiku, setelah dia itu pergi entah kemana."

"Kira-kira sudah berapa lama dia pergi?" Kali ini giliran Itachi yang mengajukan pertanyaan.

"30 menit yang lalu."

"Baiklah, terimakasih banyak untuk waktunya. Kami permisi.." Keduanya pergi.

Kushina tampak shock mendengar kabar ini. Ia sangat terguncang, belum lagi Minato tahu tentang hal ini. Kushina hanya bisa berharap agar tak terjadi apa-apa kepada Naruto. Malam ini juga ia akan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Sebelum polisi benar-benar menemukan jejak Naruto, masih ada kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan putranya itu dari hukum undang-undang pasal penculikan. Ia harus bergegas sebelum semuanya terlambat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tunggu!" Naruto menangkap tangan Sakura dengan gesit sebelum dia sempat menginjakan kaki ke aspal. "Sial!" Umpatnya, lalu bergegas menarik Sakura agar menjauh. Ia membawa pergi gadis yang tengah terheran itu. "Kita pulang sekarang, ini sudah larut.." Alasannya hendak langsung pulang karena tadi ia sempat melihat beberapa polisi di taman. Entah dari mana mereka.

Sakura melongo. "Hey, kita bahkan belum sempat 30 menit berada di sini. Masa langsung pulang sih?" Ia memprotes sambil mengikuti langkah Naruto yang membawanya pergi dari taman. "Percayalah, aku janji tak akan kabur." Bibir mungilnya mengerucut. Naruto memang menyebalkan. Padahal belum lama mereka tiba di taman, tapi tiba-tiba saja dia mengajaknya pulang. Bahkan mereka belum sempat belanja. "Naruto~"

Lagipula, mana mungkin Sakura bisa melarikan diri bila tatapan Naruto tak pernah lepas darinya. Tak hanya itu, bahkan di toilet sekali pun ia terus di kawal. Memang bukan Naruto yang mengawal, tetap saja Sakura tak bisa berkutik dalam kawalan anak buahnya. Ia bagaikan tuan putri yang dengan puluhan prajurit setia mengawal kemana pun dan apapun yang ia lakukan.

Naruto berhenti, lalu membalik badan dan menatap Sakura tanpa berkata apapun. "=_=" Gadis itu meringis melihat ekspresinya. "Kita pulang."

"Enghh.. baiklah." Kemudian Naruto menarik pinggang Sakura, lalu melangkah sambil melingkarkan pergelangannya di sana. "Apa ada sesuatu?" Dapat Sakura rasakan, Naruto semakin merapatkan himpitan tubuh mereka. Hari ini Naruto terlihat agak aneh, hanya menurut Sakura. Bukan apa, rasanya sedikit berbeda saat bersama Naruto yang seperti ini. Sakura tidak takut, melainkan malah menyukai di saat-saat seperti ini. Naruto memang seorang _gengster_ , tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang baik. Berbeda dari kebanyakan _gengster_ yang ada di luar sana. Mereka bahkan sangat kejam pemperlakukan musuh.

Sakura turut menghentikan langkah ketika Naruto berhenti. Dahi lebarnya menyerngit mendapati Naruto terdiam di dekatnya. "Itachi!" Kontan, kepala merah muda Sakura langsung berputar ke depan— ikut menatap ke arah atensi Naruto tertahan. Seketika ia terkejut mendapati Itachi tengah berdiri dihadapan mereka. "Sial!" Naruto langsung menarik Sakura, dan membawanya berlari dengan cepat.

"Hey!" Itachi bergegas mengejarnya. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk menelfon, harus bergegas sebelum kesempatan ini hilang.

Naruto berbelok, dan Sakura masih mengikutinya. Mereka bahkan saling berpegangan erat, seolah mereka akan dipisahkan bila gandengan mereka terlepas. Keduanya berhenti sesaat. Naruto menyapu pandangan di sekitar. Ketika melihat perkumpulan orang dipinggir taman, ia bergegas memacu lari sambil terus memegang erat jemari tangan Sakura.

"Kesini!" Sakura bahkan tidak tahu atau pun sadar, entah apa yang membuatnya ikut berlari. Mungkin kedua kakinya bergerak sendiri.

Itachi menghentikan larinya, lalu mengedarkan pandangan disekitar taman. "Sial, cepat sekali dia hilangnya." Ia mengumpat, dan kembali melanjutkan pengejaran.

"Ohh, shit!" Umpatan meluncur dari bibir merah Naruto. Tak ingin sampai ketinggalan kereta api, ia cepat-cepat mengambil langkah. "Cepatlah, kita tidak punya banyak waktu!" Naruto menoleh di tengah larinya. Menatap Sakura yang tampak kelelahan, bahkan sampai berkeringat. Lagi-lagi ia berhenti. Sedikit kasihan melihat gadis itu terengah.

Sakura ngos-ngosan. "A-aku lelah.."

Naruto menarik gadis merah muda itu, lalu menangkup kedua sisi wajahnya. "Kumohon bertahanlah, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah." Tatapannya terlihat tajam dan meyakinkan. Sakura menelan ludah, namun tak lama kepalanya bergerak naik— turun. Dia mengangguk setuju. "Bagus.." Naruto tersenyum simpul, Sakura malah ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

Keduanya kembali berlari mengejar kereta api yang perlahan mulai berjalan, hanya pintu terbuka yang masih tersisa. Itu pun dengan waktu singkat.

Terlambat. Itachi terlambat mendapatkan Naruto. Mereka terlanjur naik di kereta api, tepat tak lama setelah ia tiba. "Sial!" Ia membungkuk, dan mengatur nafasnya yang berhambur. "Hosh, hosh.." Nafasnya menderu, dadanya juga memompa turun dan naik. "Tadi itu nyaris sekali. Nyaris berhasil kudapatkan bocah itu." Itachi berdiri, kemudian mengacak surai panjangnya. Ia frutasi.

"Astaga Naruto!" Naruto menunduk dan menatap Sakura dengan dahi berkerut. Gadis itu menengadah— membalas tatapan heran darinya "Aku baru sadar, ternyata kakiku bergerak sendiri mengikutimu." Ia tampak shock, membuat Naruto cengo detik itu juga. "Ya tuhan.." Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya sendiri. "Baka!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wanita berusia setengah baya itu memasuki ruangan elit tersebut sambil menunjukan kecemasan di paras jelitanya. Beruntung ia memiliki kunci cadangan _apartement_ Naruto, dengan begitu ia tak perlu repot-repot menunggu. Satu hal yang membuat Kushina bertanya-tanya. Kemana Naruto? Kenapa _apartement_ nya kosong seperti tak berpenghuni? Mungkin dia hanya pergi keluar untuk cari udara segar. Kushina mendudukan bokong di sofa, menanti kehadiran sang putra. Rasa kecewanya terhadap Naruto sungguh tak dapat ia dibendung. Ia benar-benar kecewa pada anak itu. Bisa-bisanya dia mengambil tindakan tanpa berfikir dua kali.

Dendam yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu..

 **Tapp tapp!**

Kepala merah marun milik Kushina menegak kala suara langkah kaki dari luar sana terdengar menggema di koridor yang sepi. Siapa lagi itu kalau bukan Naruto, itu sudah pasti dia yang pulang. Setelah belasan menit menunggu sendirian akhirnya dia pulang juga.

Pintu di sana terbuka, seketika memperlihatkan sesosok pria yang mengenakan setelah jas sedang berdiri di muka pintu. Kushina memutar kepala untuk melihat orang tersebut.

Dahi pucat Sai menciptakan sebuah kerutan tebal kala mendapati Kushina di dalam. Ia heran, untuk apa Ibu dari Boss nya itu datang ke _apartement_ kosong, sementara Naruto menyewa _apartement_ baru yang terletak cukup jauh dari tempat ini.

Kushina tampak tak kalah heran dari Sai. Naruto yang ia harapkan, kenapa malah anak buahnya yang muncul.

"Nyonya besar!?"

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuSaku. Rated : T. Genre : Romance & Drama. Warning : OOC. Typos. Boring cause mainstream theme '-')

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

* * *

 **Falling In Love**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Sakura berhenti, lalu duduk berjongkok di jalanan yang sepi. Ia masih terengah bekas lari-larian tadi. Belum lama berada di dalam kereta api, Naruto langsung membawanya melompat turun setelah memastikan mereka berhasil lolos dari Itachi. Saat itu Sakura hanya bisa merutuki kebodohan dirinya karena telah mengikuti langkah Naruto kemana pun mereka pergi. Bahkan sampai saat ini.

Naruto membungkukan badan, dan menatap Sakura dari atas. "Kau masih lelah?" Gadis itu tak menjawab, namun hanya meliriknya dengan kelopak sayu. Basah bekas keringat membuat surai merah muda itu berlengketan di wajah jelitanya. "Apa kau masih sanggup berjalan?" Sakura menggeleng pelan. Jujur lebih baik, bukan?

Naruto kembali berdiri, lalu menyisir rambut pirangnya menggunakan jemari tangan. Menyisirnya ke arah belakang. "Baiklah.." Kemudian ia berjongkok, namun di depan Sakura. "Naiklah ke punggungku!" Perintahnya terhadap gadis itu.

Sakura menggeleng keras. Menolak tawaran tersebut. "Tidak mau!"

Naruto berdecak. Ternyata repot juga menghadapi gadis _tsundere_. "Kubilang cepat naik, sebelum orang itu menemukan kita."

Sakura bersedekap. "Tidak mau!" Tolaknya lebih keras.

Naruto memutar kepala pirangnya ke arah Sakura. "Kalau kau tak mau naik aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini.." Mata bulat gadis itu melebar. Di sini gelap dan sepi, ada banyak pereman juga. Tadi ia melihatnya saat dijalan. Bersyukur ia bersama Naruto, karena itu tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya, mereka hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar dari kejauhan. Sakura lebih baik ikut bersama Naruto dan di kurung dari pada memilih hidupnya dihancurkan oleh orang-orang serampangan itu. "Baiklah, aku per-"

 **Grephh!**

Sakura langsung memeluk punggung lebar Naruto dari belakang. "B-baiklah, aku ikut bersamamu." Ucapnya dengan kalimat patah-patah. Bahkan saat ini pipinya tengah bersemu. Naruto tersenyum puas. Hanya sedetik, setelah itu ekspresinya kembali datar seperti biasa.

Setelah memastikan Sakura siap, Naruto segera bangkit— berdiri dari jongkoknya tadi. Kemudian ia melanjutkan langkah, namun kali ini dengan punggung dibebani. Sakura mengulum senyum, lalu menyandarkan kepala merah mudanya di punggung lebar Naruto. Hangat dan nyaman, ia suka rasa ini. Biar pun kejam, namun Sakura tak bisa menampik kenyataan bawha Naruto memiliki sisi baik. Terutama jiwa melindungi.

"Salahmu karena sudah membuatku capek.." Naruto memutar mata mendengarnya, sementara Sakura terkikik. "Malam-malam mengajakku main lari-lari di jalan, mana ramai orang lagi." Sakura melingkarkan tangannya dibagian leher Naruto. Berpegangan di sana agar tidak jatuh. "Ck, kenapa tadi aku ikut lari ya? Seharusnya aku lari saja ke tempat Itachi - _Niisan_ , bukan malah ikut denganmu." Ia menggembungkan pipi. Merasa kesal pada diri sendiri. "Sakura baka."

"Dari tadi kau mengatakan itu terus. Sekali bodoh ya tetap bodoh, mana mungkin mendadak bisa pintar.." Sakura langsung menghadiahkan cubitan pada bahu Naruto yang hanya meringis pelan merasakannya. "Rasanya sakit, tapi tak berdarah." Ratapnya terhadap bekas cubitan Sakura. Memang sakit, tapi tak berdarah.

"Sebaiknya kau diam saja, lidahmu terlalu tajam kalau bersilat.." Pelukan Sakura terhadap leher Naruto melingkar semakin erat, membuat empunya melotot karena sulit bernafas. Dia bahkan sampai terbatuk. Sambil mengerucutkan bibir Sakura mengendurkan lingkaran tangannya. Sedikit memberi pelarajan boleh, bukan?. "Rasakan itu!"

Naruto berhenti. "Bodoh! Mau aku turunkan?" Sakura menggeleng keras, lalu memeluk leher Naruto sambil menyandarkan sisi wajahnya di punggung lebar yang kini tengah menompang tubuhnya. Naruto mendecih, setelah itu kembali membuka langkah. "Badan saja yang berat, otak cuma sekecil otak uda-" Belum sempat tuntas, Sakura langsung membungkam mulut Naruto menggunakan sebelah tangan.

"Rasanya sakit, tapi tak berdarah.." Bekapannya terhadap mulut Naruto tak kunjung lepas. "Kata-katamu membuatku terluka, sakit tahu." Ia sok merintih. Jangankan mau prihatin, tersetuh pun tidak. Begitulah Naruto Namikaze orangnya. "Untuk saat ini jangan bicara padaku, tunggulah sampai lidahmu memakai sarung." Naruto cengo. Gadis ini yang gila atau kah dirinya yang mulai gila?

Sakura memejamkan mata, lalu menempelkan hidung mungilnya di kemeja Naruto. Nafasnya tertarik panjang ketika wangi _maskulin_ menggoda indera penciumannya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. "Naruto.."

"Hm?"

Sakura tersenyum dengan pipi merona. "Aku suka wangi tubuhmu." Ujarnya yang lalu meninggalkan bahu Naruto, dan malah beralih ke bagian leher bekalangnya.

Naruto terkejut, tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. Namun begitu tipis. "Jangan sampai kau menggigit leherku."

Gadis itu mendengus sebal. "Aku manusia."

"Kupikir _Vampire_." Ia tertawa geli, dan kali ini dengusan Sakura terdengar lebih keras.

"Baka!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Di mana Naruto?" Kushina menuding Sai dengan pertanyaan serta tatapan tajam. Ia heran melihat Sai yang pulang, bukan si pemilik _apartement_ ini. Sai memang orang terpercaya Naruto, tapi tak seharusnya dia menyerahkan kunci _apartement_ kepada orang lain. Sedikit lebih berhati-hati akan jadi lebih baik, bukan?.

"Nyonya, untuk sementara ini Boss tidak akan pulang ke sini.."

"Kenapa begitu?" Sai menundukan kepala. Kushina memejamkan mata sambil membuang nafas. Seharusnya ia tak perlu bertanya lagi. "Baiklah, aku tahu. Berikan alamatnya padaku!" Ia menyorongkan tangan kepada Sai, meminta sesuatu darinya. "Cepat berikan!"

Sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya Sai patuh. "Akan saya catatkan di buku.." Kushina bergeser ke samping untuk memberi jalan kepada Sai. "Sebentar Nyonya." Kushina mengangguk, lalu ikut masuk setelah menutup pintu.

Sai mengambil buku yang terletak di atas meja tamu. Ia duduk disofa sambil mencatat sebuah alamat di sana. "Sudah berapa lama?" Sai menatap Kushina dengan pandanga tak mengerti. "Sudah berapa lama Sakura Haruno ada bersama kalian?"

Sai kembali memfokuskan tatapan pada buku kosong dihadapannya. "Lebih dari 2 minggu.." Kushina terkejut mendengarnya. Dua minggu bukan waktu yang lama, anehnya kenapa selama itu polisi tak meminta kesaksian darinya. Ia tahu, itu pasti karena Itachi. Pria tampan yang satu itu memang baik, terlebih dia adalah mantan calon tunangan putrinya yang telah lama pergi.

Kushina menganggap kecelakaan itu bukan ulah dari siapa pun. Kejadian waktu itu hanyalah kecelakaan yang tak disengaja, namun Naruto tak mau menerimanya seperti sang Ibu, dan menganggap lain kecelakaan tersebut. Para Uchiha itu bersalah di matanya, terutama Fugaku Uchiha yang selama ini tak merestui hubungan Itachi dan Naruko. Naruto sangat marah setelah mengetahui hal tersebut, dan dia langsung memutuskan hubungan mereka secara paksa. Walau sudah diputuskan mereka tetap menjalani hubungan secara diam-diam. Naruko hanya tidak mau Naruto kecewa padanya, jadi ia rela menyembunyikan hubungannya dan Itachi dibelakang sang adik.

Begitu usai, Sai menyerahkan sobekan kertas yang berisikan alamat _apartement_ Naruto kepada Kushina. "Nyonya, saya rasa saat ini Boss sedang tidak ada di _apartement_. Sebelum saya kesini, tadi Boss keluar membawa Nona Sakura."

"Apa anak itu mau pindah lagi?"

Sai berfikir sejenak. "Saya rasa juga seperti itu, masalahnya _apartement_ itu tak cukup aman untuk persembunyian." Mendadak Kushina merasa kepalanya berputar. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, dan lagi Naruto anak yang sangat keras kepala. "Kali ini Boss yang akan turun tangan untuk mendapatkan tempat tinggal baru. Kami tidak bisa ikut campur, Boss bilang dia akan menyelesaikan masalah ini sendirian. Kami tidak di izinkan ikut campur oleh Boss."

Kushina memijit pelipis. " _Kami - Sama_ , tolong lindungi putraku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nyaris menyentuh pipi mulus Sakura, seketika niat Naruto dihentikan oleh suara ketukan pintu. Ia mengenggam tangan, dan sempat menatap Sakura yang tengah terlelap sebelum kemudian ia beranjak untuk membukakan pintu. Setelah kepergian Naruto, mata sebelah kanan Sakura terbuka. Lelah juga berpura-pura tidur. Ia tersenyum, lalu bangun dan duduk di tengah ranjang. Sedikit terkejut ketika ingat kali ini Naruto tak memborgol tangannya. Ternyata dia baik juga.

"Naruto.." Ia terkikik geli, kemudian turun meninggalkan ranjang.

Naruto fikir Sai yang datang, namun ternyata dugaannya salah besar. Kehadiran Kushina benar-benar membuatnya terpaku, terlebih cara wanita itu menatapnya. Tampak begitu marah.

"Ibu!?" Kushina melangkah masuk mendekati Naruto.

 **Plakkk!**

Sakura yang baru saja melongokan kepala merah mudanya keluar pintu langsung dikejutkan dengan sajian di depan matanya. Ia membekap mulut guna menahan jerit agar tak lolos dari bibirnya. Niatnya yang hendak keluar urung begitu saja.

Naruto tercenung. Ia menggigit bibir, lalu mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah Kushina. "Ibu, apa salahku?"

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu pada mereka!?" Kedua mata Naruto melebar. "Kau pikir Ibu tidak akan tahu, hah!?" Pria itu menelan ludah dengan berat. Pada akhirnya sang Ibu tahu juga, walau ia belum tahu siapa yang telah memberitahu Kushina mengenai masalah ini. Yang jelas orang itu bukan berasal dari orang-orangnya.

"Ibu, apa maks—"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Telunjuk kurus milik Kushina menuding wajah Naruto. "Di mana dia!" Saat hendak masuk, Naruto langsung menghalanginya. "Minggir, aku harus membebaskan gadis itu sekarang." Naruto mencekal tangannya, seketika membuat langkahnya tertahan. Kushina menolehkan kepala pada Naruto, dan memberi pria itu tatapan tajam. Dia terlalu gigih untuk diluluhkan.

"Ibu, kumohon jangan lakukan itu." Naruto berkata— memperingati sambil menundukan kepala. "Jangan ikut campur! Ini masalahku sendiri, kalian jangan ikut campur." Mendengar kalimat tersebut membuat mata Kushina melebar karenanya. Orang ini bukan Naruto, dia hanyalah jelmaan dari putranya. Ini bukan Narutonya, dia palsu.

Kushina kembali menghadap ke arah Naruto sepenuhnya. "Ibu tahu ini bukanlah dirimu." Pria itu sempat terkejut, namun hanya sesaat, sebelum ia kembali pada sikap angkuhnya.

"Ibu, aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum mereka juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan.." Naruto jatuh tersujud di kaki Kushina. Kepala pirangnya menunduk. Ia bahkan sampai menangis. "Mereka telah mengambil _Nee-chan_ dariku. Satu-satunya suadara yang aku miliki." Kushina membekap mulut, menahan raungan tangisnya. Ia akan menjadi sangat terluka bila mengingat masa lalu. "Maafkan aku, Ibu.."

Pintu kamar yang terletak di pojok ruangan tertutup secara perlahan. Sakura merosot, lalu terduduk dibelakang pintu. Ia menangis sembari menyembunyikan wajah diantara kedua lutut. "A-apa itu benar?" Ia bertanya pada diri sendiri. Sekarang Sakura baru tahu apa alasan Naruto menculiknya dan menahannya, terlebih kata-kata Naruto beberapa hari lalu masih terngiang dalam benaknya. "M-mereka telah melenyapkan seseorang." Ia meremas rambut frustasi. Keadaan yang seakan memaksanya untuk bertingkah seperti orang gila.

 _"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang pernah dilakukan oleh para Uchiha itu padaku."_

Sakura makin terisak. Baru sekarang ia tahu makna dari kata-kata Naruto beberapa minggu lalu, padahal sudah lama mereka bersama. Naruto sosok yang amat pendiam, dan enggan mengatakan apapun yang tengah dia rasakan. Harusnya ia menyadari niat Naruto sedari awal. Sekarang sudah terlambat, tidak bisa lagi di undur dan memutarnya pada awal kejadian perkara ini.

Kushina menyeka air mata dari pipinya secara kasar. "Baiklah.." Ia menahan nafas ketika Naruto menatapnya dengan mata kosong dari bawah sana. Liquid memaksa turun, namun Kushina mampu menahannya. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah di depan Naruto, terutama dalam menetapkan pilihan. "Kau bukan putraku lagi." Naruto tercekat mendengarnya. Kalimat itu bagaikan pedang yang menyahat hatinya. "Sebelum kau membebaskan gadis itu jangan panggil aku Ibu, karena kau bukan lagi putraku. Kau sudah menjadi orang lain bagiku. Bahkan Ayahmu sekali pun."

Setelah menetapkan pilihan wanita setengah baya itu berlalu melewati Naruto yang tengah terdiam membatu. Ia pergi meninggalkan _apartement_ tersebut— beserta putra yang telah membuatnya kecewa. Setitik air mata membasahi sudut mata Naruto. Ia menyembunyikan wajah dibalik telapak tangan, dan terisak pelan di sana. Kushina terlihat sedang menangis, namun dalam diam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto.." Pria itu duduk di tepi ranjang tempatnya berbaring. Dia tersenyum simpul padanya. Sakura bangun, lalu duduk dihadapan Naruto. "Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku?" Naruto tak kunjung menjawab, malah menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Hati Sakura terasa nyeri melihat pria itu tampak tak baik. Dia pasti sangat terpukul, di tambah lagi dengan konfliknya bersama Nyonya besar Namikaze. "Na—"

"Aku datang ke sini hanya untuk mengingatkanmu.." Naruto menyela kalimat Sakura. "Besok pagi-pagi sekali aku akan membawamu pergi lagi. Kita tidak akan di sini." Gadis itu hanya diam sambil mendengarkan. Naruto berdiri, lalu membelakangi Sakura. "Lanjutkan tidurmu." Ujarnya sesudah menyampaikan pesan singkat.

Menyadari Naruto hendak pergi, Sakura bergegas melompat turun dari ranjang kemudian langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto dari arah belakang. "Jangan pergi." Kedua mata Naruto terpejam begitu mendengar permintaan tersebut. "Temani aku di sini." Pelukan Sakura terhadap pinggang Naruto semakin bertambah erat. Entahlah, Sakura sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya bersikap lain kepada Naruto. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh hatinya.

Sikap Sakura berhasil membuat Naruto luluh, walau secara perlahan..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pak, ada seseorang yang mencari Anda.."

Itachi melepaskan kacamata, lalu mengucak kedua mata matanya. "Siapa?" Ia beranjak dari kursi putarnya. Berjalan menghampiri meja, kemudian menuang air ke dalam gelas.

"Nyonya Kushina."

"Uhukk!" Mendengar nama tersebut membuat Itachi terbatuk disela meneguk air mineral. Segera ia letakan gelas air di tangannya, lalu mengelap permukaan bibirnya yang basah menggunakan punggung tangan. "Nyonya Kushina?" Kisame mengangguk. Itachi bergegas bangkit kemudian pergi menemui mantan calon mertuanya itu.

"Bibi!?" Kushina berdiri, sementara Itachi menghampirinya. "Ada apa? Kenapa datang malam-malam begini?"

Kushina menunjukan senyum, namun terlalu simpul. "Itachi.." Lelaki itu hanya diam sambil menanti kalimat selanjutnya. "Aku datang untuk menyerahkan putraku kepadamu." Itachi terkejut, terlebih ketika Kushina menyerahkan selembar kertas padanya. "Aku serahkan Naruto padamu. Tolong beri Sakura Haruno keadilan atas tindakan putraku. Gadis itu tidak bersalah, dia hanya korban atas perbuatan Naruto."

Itachi menerima sodoran dari kushina dengan lambat. "Bibi, kau bersungguh-sungguh?" Wanita itu mengangguk tanpa senyum. "Lakukan apa yang sudah menjadi tugasmu.." Balas tegas, namun dengan hati terluka. Ia tak punya pilihan lain, bila tertangkap sekarang maka hukuman Naruto dapat berkurang. Itulah niatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika mendengar suara sirine mobil polisi, Sai langsung berlari ke lantai atas untuk melihat Naruto. Kala tiba di atas, ia mendapati Naruto tengah membuka pintu kolong atap. Pria itu meliriknya dari bawah, sementara Sakura tampak setia menunggu ditepi ranjang. Kali ini gadis itu tampak tenang, bahkan juga dengan Naruto. Keduanya membuat Sai terheran.

"Boss.."

"Sai, kau bantu aku.." Pria berkulit putih pucat itu mengangguk, kemudian segera membantu Naruto. "Yamato, alihkan perhatian mereka." Mendapat perintah dari sang atasan, Yamato bergegas melaksanakan. "Sakura, kemarilah!" Gadis itu meninggalkan ranjang, lalu berdiri di dekat Naruto menginjak bangku. Ia tertegun ketika melihat Naruto menarik tangga lipat dari loteng. Tempat persembunyian yang apik.

"Nona, mari saya bantu." Sai memegangkan tangga, kemudian Sakura menaikinya sambil berpegang di bahu kokoh Naruto.

"Sial! Kita terlambat, mereka lebih dulu sampai.."

Saat berhasil tiba di loteng, Sakura melongokan kepalanya ke bawah. "Naruto, aku takut."

Pria itu tersenyum tipis. "Jangan takut, Sai di sini akan menemanimu.."

"Kau akan pergi?" Nada Sakura terdengar cemas.

"Tidak, aku juga akan mengawasimu dari sini."

"Tapi Naru..." Sakura menggenggam telapak lebar Naruto dengan erat. Ia harus pasrah pada keputusan ini. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan melakukan tindakan yang bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri."

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Masuklah, akan kututup pintunya." Sakura masuk dengan cepat, kemudian Naruto menutup pintu kolong atap tersebut setelah melipat tangga. Tempat yang aman untuk Sakura bersembunyi, terlebih melihat desainnya yang benar-benar dapat mengecoh mereka. "Sai, kau bantu Yamato mengalihkan mereka, sementara aku akan menjaga Sakura di sini."

"Baiklah." Kemudian Sai meletakan kembali bangku tersebut di depan meja rias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berjalan mengedap dibalik dinding tembok, di ikuti oleh Itachi dan beberapa polisi lainnya dibelakang. Sasuke menodongkan pistol dengan cepat kala melihat seseorang berlari keluar dari _apartement_ nomor 276. Tidak salah lagi, dia salah satu dari anggota Naruto.

 **Dorr dorr!**

"Shit! Meleset." Sasuke mengumpat kala tembakannya tak mengenai sasaran. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap Itachi. "Sepertinya mereka sudah pergi lebih dulu sebelum kita."

"Kita harus menyelidiki tempat itu.." Sasuke mengangguk— mengiyakan. Itachi memutar ke belakang, lalu mengangkat tangan— memberi isyarat kepada pasukannya. "Geledah habis tempat ini, sementara aku akan mengejar mereka."

"Baik pak!"

 **BRAKKK!**

Pintu bercat coklat polos tersebut di dobrak secara kasar. Sasuke menodongkan pistol pada ruangan kosong tersebut. Kala tak mendapati apapun, ia melanjutkan lagi penyelidikan di ruang kosong lainnya. Sebuah kamar menarik atensi Sasuke.

"Suigetsu, ikuti aku!"

Sasuke mendobrak pintu kamar, kemudian masuk sambil di ikuti oleh Suigetsu. Keduanya menodongkan pistol untuk berjaga-jaga. "Di isini juga kosong.." Sasuke menggeram pelan mendengar ucapan Suigetsu setelah memeriksa tiolet yang katanya juga kosong. "Pak, sebaiknya kita kembali." Tak menjawab, Sasuke malah melewati Suigetsu dengan raut kesal. Lelaki bergigi runcing itu sempat terheran, namun ia memaklumi sikap Sasuke.

Adik dari komandannya itu terlihat urak-urakan setelah menghilangnya Sakura di malam pernikahan mereka. Dia sangat putus asa atas kejadian ini.

Mata Naruto menyipit mengintip gerombolan polisi tersebut dari balik pintu dibelakang lemari. Bersyukur _apartement_ ini memiliki gudang di dalam kamar, cukup aman untuk tempat ia bersembunyi. Hanya menggunakan badan lemari baju sudah cukup membantu. Sementara itu dilain tempat Sakura dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara-suara para polisi itu dari atas. Bersyukur telinga Sakura masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik di tempat gelap dan menyeramkan ini.

Menyadari mereka benar-benar telah pergi, Naruto lekas keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia berlari menuju jendela, bahkan sambil memegang pistol di tangannya. Para polisi itu terlihat sedang mengelilingi kompleks di bawah sana. "Harusnya tadi aku sedikit lebih cepat.." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Naruto mengakui bahwa kali ini ia lalai.

Benar-benar tidak ada. Sasuke tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa lagi untuk kasus ini. Lebih dari satu jam mereka menyelidiki tempat ini, namun tak satu pun mereka mendapatkan petunjuk mengenai kasus ini. "Tak satu pun ada petunjuk."

Itachi yang mendengar keluhan tersebut memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan penyelidikan. Toh, percuma memaska jika mereka terlambat datang. Para _gengater_ itu terlalui lihai, mendapatkan mereka tak semudah membalik telapak tangan. "Cukup, kita kembali sekarang.." Ia mendekati Sasuke, lalu menepuk bahunya begitu tiba. "Kita akan mendapatkan Sakura, kau harus bersabar." Sang adik hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Pak!"

Itachi menoleh, lalu terkejut saat melihat Obito membawa salah satu anak buah Naruto dengan seret paksa. "Ini akan membantu kita." Ia pergi menghampiri mobil. "Bawa dia, kita akan langsung melakukan introgasi malam ini juga."

"Baik."

Lelaki berambut hitam itu hanya menyeringai, tak sedikit pun merasa takut. Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan selama Naruto Namikaze yang menjadi Boss nya. Toh, ia tertangkap juga bukan karena lalai, namun karena sengaja untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Sai dan Yamato yang merencanakan ini semua.

"Bagus sekali.." Naruto yang melihatnya dari atas tengah menyeringai. Sakura ikut melihat, namun hanya sesaat sebelum kemudian menatap Naruto dengan kepala menengadah. Ia heran, bagaimana bisa sekarang ia jadi berpihak kepada lelaki pirang yang saat ini sedang memegang pinggangnya menggunakan tangan kanan. Padahal ini kesempatan berharga, terlebih Sasuke sempat memasuki kamar ini. Hanya tinggal berteriak memanggil nama Sasuke, maka bebaslah ia malam ini juga. Salahkan saja hatinya yang telah melakukan ini.

Sakura terpaku melihat wajah tampan Naruto. Ia mengamatinya dengan seksama, mulai dari mata, hidung dan bibir. Terakhir kali tatapannya terhenti di bibir tipis Naruto. Daging merah itu terlihat lembut, hingga tanpa sadar Sakura menyentuhnya dengan jari jempol. Ia menggigit bibir ketika merasakan betapa lembutnya daging itu saat disentuh. Bibir yang begitu menggoda.

Seringai Naruto lenyap, kemudian kepala pirangnya berputar ke arah Sakura. Yang ia dapati ketika menoleh ialah wajah cantik gadis merah muda itu tengah bersemu. Dia menatapnya dengan mata sendu dan bibir basah, lalu merapatkan tubuh padanya.

Sakura hanyut dalam tatapan setajam predator itu, tanpa sadar membuatnya menjinjitkan kaki sambil berpegang di dada bidang Naruto. Sesaat pria itu hanya menatapnya, namun lambat laun dia akhirnya merundukan kepala dan mendekati wajahnya yang tengah menyosor. Kedua mata Sakura terkatup di tengah menanti bibir Naruto. Tubuhnya disentak, ditarik semakin dekat dengan tubuh hangat Naruto. Pinggang kecilnya dipeluk semakin erat.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya mereka berciuman, namun kali ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sakura menyerahkan diri pada Naruto tanpa ada keterpaksaan, malah dari keamuannya sendiri.

Beberapa menit mereka saling melumat satu— sama lain, dan akhirnya Naruto melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan lembut. Matanya terbuka secara perlahan, kemudian mendapati gadis itu tengah menjilat bibir tanpa membuka mata. Ia menyatukan kening mereka, sementara Sakura meremas kemejanya sambil kembali menggigit bibir. Paras cantik itu terangkat, serta kelopak lentiknya terbuka dan memperlihatkan sepasang _emerlad_ indah miliknya.

"Naru.." Panggil gadis itu. Naruto menyentuh dagunya, lalu kembali menautkan bibir mereka. Pegangan Sakura beralih. Dari bertahan di dada berpindah ke bagian leher. Ia tak lagi berjinjit ketika Naruto merunduk sepenuhnya, memberinya keleluasaan untuk memagut bibir lembut tersebut. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat dari yang pernah Sakura rasakan sebelumnya.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Pairing NaruSaku slight SasuSaku. Rated : T. Genre : Romance & Drama. Warning : OOC. Typos. Boring cause mainatream theme '-')

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

* * *

 **Falling In Love**

 **Last Chap**

* * *

Setelah lama berdiri di depan jendela, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan pergi. Ia mengenakan jas hitam yang tertnggal di sandaran bangku, lalu bergegas menghapiri pintu. Sebelum pergi Naruto menatap ke arah Sakura yang kini tengah tidur dengan pulas di tengah ranjang. Dia tampak hanyut dalam mimpi, serta selimut tebal menjadi penghangat tubuh mungilnya. Naruto tak habis fikir, bagaiaman bisa sekarang gadis manis itu patuh padanya. Setelah berminggu-minggu lalu terus membantah, akhirnya dia luluh juga. Buktinya saja semalam. Dia bahkan begitu penurut ketika disuruh bersembunyi, setelah itu mengikuti kemana ia membawanya pergi.

Sulit dipercaya, ternyata gadis keras kepala bisa juga patuh..

Sebelah sudut bibir Naruto tertarik ke atas saat melihat Sakura menggeliat di tengah terpejam. Manis sekali gadis itu. Buru-buru Naruto menggeleng— menyadarkan diri. Ia mau pergi, bukan mau mengamati Sakura tidur. Pria itu membuka gagang pintu, kemudian keluar dari kamar hotel tersebut. Ia percaya Sakura tak akan kabur walau tidak di ikat. Dia sudah menjadi gadis patuh sekarang.

Sakura menarik selimut semakin jauh ke lehernya. Pagi ini dingin sekali, padahal AC tak menyala, dan juga ia tidur dengan baju lengkap. Tapi tetap saja hawa dingin mampu menusuk-nusuk tulangnya, hingga menimbulkan rasa ngilu di setiap bagian sendi.

Belasan menit menempuh perjalanan menggunakan mobil, kini tibalah Naruto di tempat tujuan. Yaitu kediaman keluarganya. Niatnya datang ingin menemui sang Ibu, dan menjelaskan semuanya untuk menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman ini. Entah Kushina mau atau tidak menerima dirinya, ia tetap harus datang.

"Selamat datang Tuan.." Senyum tipis menjadi respons dari sapaan Kakashi, setelah itu Naruto melewati dirinya.

Naruto meniti anak tangga dengan tangan tersimpan dalam saku celana. Ia melangkah santai saat telah memasuki mansion megah tersebut. Menyusuri lorong mansion untuk mencari keberadaan sang Ibu, kemudian mendapati wanita itu kala penelusuran Naruto sampai ke lantai dua atas. Dia tampak sedang berdiri di teras atas sambil menghadap ke depan. Melihat itu Naruto segera menghampirinya.

Kushina sempat terkejut begitu menyadari kehadiran Naruto disebelahnya. Reponsnya hanya sesaat, selanjutnya ia menunjukan sikap dingin pada sang putra. Rasa kecewanya terhadap Naruto benar-benar dalam, tak semudah itu ia memaafkan Naruto. Melakukan penculikan sama halnya dengan tindakan kriminal, itulah yang Naruto lakukan pada seorang gadis yang tak bersalah mengenai kasus kematian Naruko.

"Maafkan aku, Ibu.." Naruto memecah keheningan. Kushina tak menanggapi, terus menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menghembus mereka dengan lembut. Pria itu menatap sang Ibu. Tak ada senyum di bibir merah itu, datar seperti papan. Nyaris menggapai tangan Kushina, wanita itu lebih dulu membalik badan hingga niat Naruto terurung karenanya. Dia hendak pergi, namun sebelum itu sempat mengatakan hal yang membuat Naruto terdiam membatu ketika mendengarnya.

 _"Selama kau belum membebaskan gadis itu dan melupakan kejadian dimasa lalu, maka kau bukan putraku."_

Pupil Naruto bergetar. Sungguh, inilah kali pertamanya ia membuat Kushina kecewa. Benar-benar tak terkira olehnya akan begini kejadiannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senyum di bibir Sakura merekah lebar ketika suara ketukan pintu menyadarkannya dari lamun. Buru-buru ia bangkit meninggalkan sarapan demi membukakan pintu. Siapa lagi orang itu kalau bukan Naruto, karena cuma mereka berdua yang tahu tempat ini. Sakura memang sengaja mengunci pintu, berjaga-jaga jikalau ada orang yang menemukan keberadaanya. Bisa kacau kalau hal itu sampai terjadi.

 **Ceklekk!**

Begitu pintu terbuka Naruto langsung menyelonong masuk tanpa menatap wajah Sakura. Gadis yang tengah menyambut kepulangannya itu tampak heran, tergambar jelas dari kerutan di dahi lebarnya. "Naruto, kau dari mana saja? Saat aku bangun kau menghilang begitu saja.." Ia menghampiri Naruto yang tengah membuka koper— tempat baju serta barang-barang mereka disimpan. Satu koper berdua, sisanya Sai yang akan membawakan nanti siang jika perkejaan di kantor selesai.

Kerutan di dahi Sakura kian menebal. Pria itu tak menjawab pertanyaan darinya, dia malah mengeluarkan barang-barang pribadinya sendiri. Alangkah terkejutnya Sakura ketika melihat ke arah pintu ia baru mendapati Sai di sana. Sejak tadi ia terlalu fokus pada Naruto, hingga tak menyadari bahwa ternyata Sai ikut bersama Naruto. Yang membuat Sakura heran ialah melihat Sai tak membawa apa-apa, dia datang hanya dengan tangan kosong.

"Hey, dimana sisa barang-barangku?" Pria itu hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban. Sakura mendengus kesal melihat sikap Sai.

Selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Naruto mengancing resleting koper hitam tersebut lalu menjinjingnya dan di bawa pada Sakura. Gadis itu bertanya-tanya, namun ia tetap diam menanti penjelasan. Sai masuk, kemudian mengambil koper hitam tersebut dari tangan Naruto. Sakura sadar yang ada di dalam koper itu hanya barang-barang miliknya sendiri, sedangkan milik Naruto telah habis dikeluarkan semua.

Naruto berdiri dihadapan Sakura. "Sai akan mengantarmu.."

Gadis itu memiringkan kepala— pertanda tak mengerti. "Tempat baru lagi? Dan kau akan menyusul belakangan?" Tudingnya dengan kalimat bertubi.

"Tidak ada lagi tempat baru.." Naruto melirik ke arah Sai, dan mengisyaratkan kepadanya untuk menunggu di luar. Tentunya lelaki berkukit pucat bak mayat itu paham. Naruto menyentuh pipi mulus Sakura, lalu mengelusnya dengan sentuhan lembut. "Kau akan menetap di satu rumah bersama keluargamu." Ia tersenyum tipis mendapati paras cantik itu mulai merubah raut wajahnya. "Tanpa aku.."

"A-apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda, ini sama sekali tak lucu."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala— tak membenarkan hal tersebut. "Pergilah, Sai akan mengantarmu sampai ke rumah.."

Sakura menengadah dengan mata berkaca. "Kenapa?" Ia meremas tangan lebar Naruto. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" Rasanya mau menangis, namun Sakura menahan liquidnya demi terlihat kuat di mata Naruto. Ia tak ingin Naruto melihat dirinya rapuh.

Naruto melepaskan pegangan Sakura, berbalik lalu berdiri di muka jendela. Ia membelakangi gadis itu. "Kembalilah pada keluargamu."

Cepat-cepat Sakura menyeka titikan air mata yang sempat menitik di pipinya. "Bodoh! Apa kau mengusirku?"

"..." Naruto menghiraukan. Tatapan tajamnya terus fokus pada pemandangan di bawah sana.

"Jahat!" Naruto meringis mendengarnya. Sakura memutar badan, kemudian membuka langkah. Naruto berbalik dan mendapati punggung ramping gadis itu. Sebelum benar-benar pergi satu keinginan menunda niat Sakura. Ia kembali berbalik ke arah Naruto, kali ini menunjukan tatapan penuh dendam, benci, sayang dan cinta, juga kecewa. Pria di sana balas menatapnya dengan mata mengerjap.

Naruto diam dan menunggu ketika Sakura melangkah ke arahnya. Dan, pada saat gadis itu tiba dihadapannya..

 **Jdukkk!**

Kedua mata Naruto sukses melotot. Sakura menendang lututnya, lalu pergi setelah cukup puas menyakitinya. Naruto merintih pelan sambil memegang bagian lututnya yang terasa nyeri akibat di tendang. Setelah memastikan Sakura benar-benar pergi, barulah Naruto menampakan rasa sakit yang ia derita. Pria itu mengangkat kaki, dan mengelusnya untuk mengurangi rasa ngilu. Ia bahkan tak bisa merasakan kakinya gara-gara tendangan super tadi.

"Shit, tendangannya kuat sekali.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sai menghentikan mobil kala mereka tiba di depan gerbang, tempat kediaman Haruno. Begitu memutar kepala ke arah belakang, seketika ia dibuat terperangah saat mendapati wajah Sakura basah oleh air mata. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak tahu gadis itu menangis disepanjang jalan. Pantas sejak tadi dia diam saja, tak banyak omong seperti biasanya. Berminggu-minggu banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama, lalu bagaimana bisa Sai tak mengenal sifat Sakura. Yah, walau hanya sifat luarnya saja yang Sai ketahui. Seperti yang orang tahu, Sakura adalah gadis cerewet dan bawel.

"Nona, kita sudah sampai.."

Sakura menghapus air matanya dengan kesal, lalu ia segera turun dari mobil tersebut. Sai berjengit ketika Sakura menutup pintu mobil dalam sekali hempasan keras. Ia keluar, dan mengambilkan koper Sakura dari dalam bagasi.

"Mari Nona, saya an—"

"Tidak usah! Aku bisa sendiri." Sai terdiam. Sakura merampas gagang koper dari tangannya dengan kasar, kemudian dia berjalan menjauh darinya. "Oh ya, sampaikan ucapan selamat tinggal dariku untuk si pirang bodoh itu." Dan ia melanjutkan lagi langkahnya yang sempat terhenti sesaat. Gadis itu meninggalkan Sai yang sedang tercengang akan sikapnya. Bukannya bahagia karena bebas, dia malah kelihatan sedih hingga menjadi kesal.

"Baiklah, Nona.."

Tak lagi mengubris, Sakura melenggang pergi. Ia melangkah tanpa henti menangis, bahkan hingga sesegukan. Sai yang mendengarnya terheran melihat sikap Sakura yang benar-benar aneh menurutnya. Sejak tadi dia terus menangis, bahkan setelah tiba sekali pun tangisannya tak kunjung reda. Malah semakin parah.

 **Ting Tong!**

Beberapa saat menunggu di depan pintu yang terutup rapat, seseorang membuka pintu tersebut. Kedua matanya tampak sembab, sama halnya dengan kondisi Sakura saat ini. Wanita pirang itu mengangkat kepala, dan menatap ke arahnya. Seketika dia terkejut, bahkan sampai terdiam membatu. Kehadiran dirinya yang secara tiba-tiba itu mengejutkan Mebuki. Dia tampak shock, antara percaya dan tak percaya.

Sakura menjatuhkan koper dari tangannya, lalu menubruk Mebuki dengan pelukan erat. "Ibu.." Tak cukup sampai disitu, tangis Sakura malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Menangis karena sangat merindukan keluarganya, serta berpisah jauh dari Naruto. Sakura akan merasakan sesak dan sakit ketika Naruto terbayang dalam benakanya, seperti saat ini. Dengan terlarangnya ia memikirkan lelaki yang telah menggagalkan acara pernikahannya. Penjahat yang menculik dan menyekapnya di dalam kamar sampai berminggu-minggu.

Kedua tangan Mebuki memeluk erat punggung ramping putri yang sangat ia rindukan. Sungguh, ia benar-benar merindukan Sakura. sangat merindukan gadis manisnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dahi tanpa alis Gaara menyerngit saat tak menemukan sosok gadis yang tengah ia cari-cari sejak tiba tadi. Ia yakin kemarin salah satu anak buah Naruto mengatakan Sakura masih bersama mereka walau sudah beberapa kali pindah tempat, dan sekaranglah ia baru punya kesempatan datang ke Konoho gara-gara pekerjaan kantor di kota Tsuna yang benar-benar menyita waktunya.

Melihat Naruto keluar dari kamar Gaara pun bergegas mendatanginya. "Dimana dia?" Lelaki pirang itu sempat tersentak sebelum menoleh ke arahnya. Dia tampak mengerutkan dahi, mungkin karena melihat kehadirannya yang terkesan mendadak dan mengejutkan.

"Kapan kau datang ke Konoha?" Naruto malah balik bertanya.

"Tadi malam.." Naruto hanya memutar mata. "Dimana kau menyembunyikan gadis itu?"

"Dia bersama keluarganya.."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau membebaskan dia setelah apa yang mereka lakukan pada Naruko?"

Naruto melempar tatapan tajam pada Gaara. "Berhentilah ikut campur dalam masalahku. Kau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan kami, termasuk Naruko." Gaara mengepalkan tangan mendengar kata-kata tersebut. Sangat menyakitkan. "Kalian batal tunangan, dan itu sudah cukup menjadikan bukti bahwa kau bukan lagi siapa-siapa di dalam keluargaku." Naruto menatap tak suka pada Gaara, terlebih dulu dia pernah 'hampir' menodai Sakura.

"Aku mencintai dia.." Naruto mengalihkan atensi ke arah lain, asal jangan bertemu dengan wajah Gaara. "Bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku masih mencintai Naruko sebagaimana dulu aku mencintai dia." Dahi Naruto menyerngit, merasa tak suka dengan Gaara yang tak pernah bisa melupakan sosok Naruko. Padahal sudah 2 tahun lalu dia meninggal setelah kecelakaan maut itu.

"Terserah, aku tak peduli lagi. Bahkan dengan masa lalu." Kemudian Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Gaara, namun sebelum itu ia sempat meninggalkan pesan singkat. "Kau bisa menginap di _apartement_ ku sesuka hatimu, aku mau pulang untuk menyelesaikan masalahku bersama Ibu. Mungkin akan lama." Pria di sina diam tak menanggapi, hanya balas menatapnya dari kejauhan. Naruto acuh lalu melenggang. "Terserah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis itu berbaring meringkuk di ranjang _queen size_ miliknya. Tak hanya sekedar berbaring, dia tampak sedang memeluk erat sehelai kemeja loreng dengan belang blaster. Hanya sehelai kain itu yang Sakura miliki setelah dua hari berpisah dari Naruto. Sejujurnya, saat ini ia benar-benar sangat merindukan Naruto. Sosoknya tak pernah hilang dari fikiran Sakura, bahkan sedetik pun. Pria itu berhasil mengacaukan hidupnya, yang membuatnya tak bisa tenang sepanjang hari. Tak sedetik pun Sakura berhenti memikirkan Naruto, seperti saat ini.

Dahi lebar Sakura menyerngit ketika lagi-lagi bayangan sosok Naruto menghantui pikirannya. Saat merindukan wangi tubuh Naruto, Sakura hanya bisa menyesap wangi khas Naruto melalui kemeja yang ia miliki. Benda satu-satunya yang ikut terbawa di dalam koper— tempat barang-barangnya. Rasa rindunya terhadap Naruto benar-benar menyiksa batin, terlebih mereka seperti telah terikat dalam ikatan batin. Seolah saat mereka masih bersama Sakura bisa merasakan penderitaan Naruto atas kepergian kakak nya.

Gara-gara terpisah dari Naruto, selama dua hari ini Sakura terus mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Tidak ada selera makan, yang ia inginkan hanyalah Naruto, lain dari Naruto hatinya berkeras menolak. Bahkan Sasuke sekali pun. Baru tadi pagi Sasuke datang lagi menjenguknya, dan Sakura menanggapi mantan calon Suaminya itu dengan sikap agak dingin. Sasuke memakluminya sebagai rasa trauma.

Kedua mata Sakura terkatup begitu panggilan Mebuki mengusik malamnya yang suram. Ia menghebuskan nafas. Lagi-lagi panggilan mengajak makan, padahal sudah jelas dan berulang kali ia memperingati untuk tak mengganggunya saat ini. Ia terpukul atas perpisahannya dari Naruto.

"Sakura, bangun dan turunlah! Keluarga Sasuke-kun sedang menunggu di bawah untuk makan malam bersama."

Bergeming di tempatnya, Sakura malah semakin meringkukan badan kurusnya tanpa sedikit pun melepas kemeja milik Naruto dari dekapan eratnya. Rasa ingin menangis, namun air matanya tak mampu lagi mengucur. Semuanya telah habis terkuras karena Naruto.

Lagi-lagi tak mendapat respons. Menghembuskan nafas, kemudian Mebuki meninggalkan kamar Sakura dan kembali turun. Ia tahu putrinya itu masih agak trauma, tapi tak seharusnya dia mengurung diri di kamar tanpa makan apapun. Tak hanya ia yang diacuhkan, tapi juga Sasuke. Setelah kejadian itu sikap Sakura menjadi dingin, dia bahkan tak menganggap keberadaan mereka. Terus mengurung diri di kamar dan terkadang menangis sampai cukup lama.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya setelah mendengar penyampaian dari Mebuki. "Aku akan membujuknya." Begitu mendapat persetujuan, Sasuke pun meninggalkan ruang makan sembari memaksakan senyum. Itachi mengelus punggung Mikoto, lalu tersenyum kala sang Ibunda menoleh ke arahnya. Mikoto turut tersenyum, dan menggenggam tangan kokoh Itachi dengan lembut.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu Sasuke masuk begitu saja lalu menghampiri Sakura yang tampak sedang berbaring meringkuk— membelakanginya. Setibanya di sana, ia duduk di tepi ranjang. Telapak lebarnya mengusap kepala Sakura. Gadis itu tersentak, lalu menoleh ke asal sentuhan tersebut.

"Sasuke!?" Pria itu tersenyum. Buru-buru Sakura menyembunyikan kemeja dalam pelukannya ke dalam selimut, kemudian ia bangun dan duduk dihadapan Sasuke.

"Kenapa tak turun dan ikut makan bersama kami?" Tanya lelaki emo itu sembari mengelus-elus dagu lancip sang gadis.

Sakura menggeleng pertanda menolak. "Aku sedang tak berselera." Sasuke memejamkan mata, hanya sesaat sebelum kemudian ia menarik Sakura ke dalam dekapannya. Ia memeluk gadis itu, mengelus pucuk kepalanya sembari mengecupinya sesekali.

"Aku bahagia kau kembali.." Sakura mengatupkan mata, mencoba menikmati sandaran hangat tersebut. Tapi tetap saja rasanya berbeda dari pelukan Naruto. "Kumohon jangan pergi lagi, tetaplah di sini bersamaku." Pelukan Sasuke semakin erat. Semakin mencoba semakin pula hati Sakura menolak keras. Pelukan ini benar-benar berbeda dari yang pernah Sakura rasakan sebelumnya.

Kerutan tebal tercipta di dahi Sasuke. Sakura mendorongnya, melepaskan pelukan darinya. Gadis itu menundukan kepala— menyembunyikan raut bersalahnya dari Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menyentuh punggung tangan Sakura. "Kau butuh waktu untuk sendiri?" Dan benar saja, pertanyaannya direspons dengan anggukan kepala. Menghembuskan nafas, lalu Sasuke beranjak. Rasa cintanya terhadap Sakura membuatnya dapat mengerti apa yang Sakura rasakan dan inginkan. "Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang." Ia mengecup puncak kepala Sakura sebelum pergi.

"Maaf.." Cicit gadis merah muda itu, dan Sasuke memakluminya sebagai trauma.

"Aku mengerti." Kepala Sakura terangkat ketika pucuk kepalanya mendapat sentuhan dari telapak lebar. Sedetik kemudian ia turut tersenyum melihat Sasuke tersenyum padanya. Namun bukan senyum tulus, melainkan senyum terpaksa.

"Terimakasih.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kushina yang sedang duduk disofa tampak diam sambil mendengarkan Naruto. Jari-jemari lentik miliknya mengelus surai blonde tersebut dengan lembut. "Ibu, aku sudah melakukannya untukmu. Kumohon jangan marah lagi padaku." Pria itu menadahkan kepala, dan menatapnya dari bawah. Kushina tersenyum lembut, lalu menangkup kedua sisi wajah Naruto. Dia tampak menikmati belaian manja darinya.

"Jangan begitu, Ibu melakukan ini juga untuk kebaikan dirimu.." Kushina menarik Naruto, membawanya beranjak dari bawah sofa. "Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak sabar, lalu menyakitimu tanpa belas kasihan? Apa yang bisa Ibu lakukan jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi padamu?" Kepala Naruto tertunduk sambil menyimak ucapan Kushina. "Naruto, Ibu sangat menyayangimu lebih dari apapun. Ibu mohon jangan melakukan tindakan yang bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Sudah cukup Ibu kehilangan kakakmu, dan Ibu tidak ingin sampai kehilangan dirimu juga. Mengertilah sayang."

Naruto patuh kala Kushina membawa pandangannya ke depan. "Ibu.." Wanita cantik itu menunjukan senyum, kali ini lebih lebar. Naruto langsung memeluknya, dan menyembunyikan wajah tampannya dilekukan leher sang Ibu. "Maafkan aku." Setetes luquid menitik disudut mata Naruto. Tidak! Bukan air mata sedih, tapi air mata haru. Ia bahagia sekaligus terharu saat mengingat betapa sangat beruntung dirinya memiliki sosok Ibu sebaik Kushina. Naruto bangga pada Ibunda tercintanya.

Pria muda itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap pinggang Kushina. "Aku sayang Ibu.." Sang Ibu mengecup pucuk kepalanya, kemudian mengelus-elus punggung lebarnya.

Sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu kulit bewarna kecoklatan mendarat tepat di depan pintu mansion. Lelaki itu membuka kacamata hitam miliknya, lalu melangkah masuk— menuju ruang tamu. Begitu tiba di tempat tujuan, bibir tipis miliknya tertarik ke atas saat menadapati keluarga kecilnya tengah berpeluk hangat disofa. Ia sangat merindukan mereka berdua, satu lagi yang kini telah berada di surga dan tak akan pernah kembali.

Minato berdeham pelan, sebelum kemudian mengucapkan kalimat yang ia tahan sejak kemarin.

"Aku pulang.."

Sukses, keduanya melepas pelukan lalu menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. "Ayah!" Naruto yang lebih dulu membuka suara, sementara Kushina bergegas menyambut kepulangan sang Suami.

Kushina melepas pelukan mereka, dan menadah untuk menatap wajah tampan yang sejak lama ia rindukan. "Sayang, selamat datang.." Ucapnya kemudian, Minato langsung mendaratkan kecupan lembut di keningnya. Naruto tersenyum melihat kemesraan kedua orang tuanya.

Dibalik itu semua, ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dalam diri Naruto, sama halnya dengan apa yang Sakura alami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang tumit _high-heels_ tersebut menapaki lantai koridor dengan langkah anggun. Empunya mengenakan _dress_ pendek di atas lutut tanpa lengan, serta _sling bag_ hitam tampak tertanggal manis di pergelangan kecilnya. Gadis sempurna, di tambah melihat surai merah muda nya yang di gerai, membiarkan ujungnya menyentuh pinggang belakang. Tak lupa, wangi buah _strawberry_ menguar lembut ketika dia lewat, beberapa orang dibuat mabuk olehnya. Wangi tubuh yang sangat menggoda.

Sedikit membungkuk, Sai merentangkan tangan— memberi jalan untuk Sakura lewat. "Silahkan Nona." Dia tersenyum tipis, kemudian meninggalkan lift kotak. Sai mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang. Gadis itu tadi menemuinya di markas, dan memintanya untuk memberi tahukan alamat Naruto. Gadis itu nekat ingin menemui Big Boss mereka. Terlihat jelas bawah dia memiliki obsesi.

Naruto menanggalkan kemeja miliknya di dalam lemari, kemudian menutupnya kembali. Ia berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamar dalam keadaan setengah telanjang, memerkan tubuh _roti sobeknya_. Kala berada di ruang tamu, Naruto mengambil remote lalu menyalakan telivisi. Baru hendak menghempaskan bokong berisinya disofa, suara ketukan pintu menunda niatnya. Ia menyerngit sambil menatap ke arah pintu.

"Hm!?" Terheran sesaat, namun akhirnya Naruto menghampiri letak pintu. Mungkin ada hal penting yang ingin Sai sampaikan, dan tak bisa dibicarakan melalui sabungan telfon.

 **Cklekk!**

Baru membuka pintu, dan Naruto langsung dikejutkan dengan sosok dihadapannya. Sakura tersenyum haru begitu melihat sosok pria dihadapannya. Seseorang yang sangat ia rinduka dan ia cintai lebih dari apapun. Bahkan nyawanya sendiri.

Naruto menatap bertanya pada Sai, sedangkan lelaki berkulit pucat itu hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban. Toh, dia memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Tadi tba-tiba saja Sakura mendatangi markasnya, lalu meminta tolong untuk memberitahukan alamat Naruto. Secara, Big Boss nya itu memang tak pernah membawa Sakura bersembunyi di _apartemen_ nya, terlalu terbuka katanya. Sebagai ketua dalam _gengster_ Naruto, maka Sai akan melakukan apa yang menurutnya benar. Seperti mengatarkan Sakura ke tempat tujuan.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah gil—"

 **Grephh!**

Sakura menyela kalimat frontal Naruto dengan pelukan erat. Ia bahkan tak memberi kesempatan kepada lelaki pirang itu untuk menuntaskan kalimatnya. Naruto menatap Sai yang masih setia berdiri dibelakang Sakura, lalu ia pun mengisyaratkannya untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dia patuh, dan bergegas meninggalkan mereka.

Gadis itu menyembunyikan hidung lancipnya di dada bidang Naruto, dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap pinggang kokoh pria itu. "Naruto, aku sangat merindukanmu." Mendengarnya membuat Naruto cengo, bahkan mengerjap tanpa henti.

Naruto ragu untuk menyentuh punggung Sakura, sampai akhirnya ia memberanikan diri melakukannya. "H-hey!" Bodoh, ia malah mengelus punggung mungil tersebut. Gerakannya agak kaku.

Sakura menadahkan kepala, dan menatap wajah tampan yang ia rindukan dari bawah. Tiga hari ia lalui tanpa melihat Naruto rasanya benar-benar menyiksa batin. Lebih sakit daripada saat pernikahannya gagal. "Aku menyerahkan segala yang ada dalam diriku kepadamu." Naruto menelan ludah. "Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Yang aku inginkan hanya dirimu, bukan yang lain.."

Naruto tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, bahkan ketika Sakura kembali memeluk tubuh telanjangnya. Gadis itu tampak kenyamanan. "Sakura.." Ia merunduk, menatap Sakura yang kini tengah menikmati pelukan pada tubuh polosnya. Dan akhirnya, lambat laun hati Naruto tergerak— ingin menyentuh kepala pink itu dan mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut. Sejujurnya, ia tak kalah rindu pada gadis suci ini, hanya saja ia enggan mengakuinya.

"Jdikan aku milikmu seorang." Lama-lama Naruto dapat merasakan perubahan dalam pelukan Sakura terhadapnya. Hawa panas ini meningkatkan birahinya. "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto.." Dan benar saja, gadis itu jatuh cinta padanya. Dia memiliki rasa terhadap orang yang telah merusak hidup dan impian indahnya.

Sungguh bodoh. Sakura jatuh cinta padanya, sama halnya dengan dirinya sendiri. Intinya, mereka saling jatuh cinta tanpa peduli apapun.

Naruto membawa Sakura masuk, lalu menutup pintu dan menguncinya setelah itu. Berakhir sudah semuanya, termasuk kisah cinta Sakura. Percaya atau tidak, gadis itu malah jatuh cinta 'lagi' kepada pria lain. Ialah pria yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya, termasuk cintanya. Toh, tak ada yang bisa di sesali bila perasaan suci itu hadir dengan sendirinya.

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

No no, ini masih belum berakhir, akan ada epilog yg menanti..

Publish setelah lebaran...


End file.
